Power Rangers Jungle Spirit
by Trey-El
Summary: Over 400 years after their last fight, the Evo-Beasts have re awakened to a team of heroes with the abilities of wild animals: The Jungle Spirit Rangers.
1. L aw of the Jungle

_Jungle Spirit Chapter 1: Laws of the Jungle_

 **Heeeyyyyyy homies and homettes, It's Trey-El here with my fourth Power Rangers story. This one is a special one because this is a favor for the Fan Fiction member LuckyLeoRed, who came up with an impressive idea for this exact story, characters(except for a few) and all credit goes to him, I'm just writing it for him. :-)**

 **Characters**

 **Rangers**

 **Red:** Cameron "Cam" Cormick

 **Blue:** Ronald "Ronny" Harrel

 **Green:** Jason Leyton

 **Yellow:** Nessa Durand

 **Pink:** Loren Drake

 **Mentor:** Jemas

 **Main Villain:** Tigar-O

 **Second in Command:** Snapper

 **General:** Zebro

 **General:** Taka

 **MOTD** : Ryua

 **Foot Soldiers:** Scales

 **Cameron is portrayed by Kevin Quinn**

 **Ronny is portrayed by Khylin Rhambo**

 **Jason is portrayed by Rahart Adams**

 **Nessa is portrayed by Olivia Holt**

 **Loren is portrayed by Cierra Ramirez**

 **Jemas is portrayed by Margot Robbie**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers, all rights go to Saban Brands/Entertainment. I also don't own the characters in the story, they belong to LuckyLeoRed.**

 **So, Without further adieu, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

A grey car rolled up into the driveway of Glendale High School. In the back of the car was 16 year old Cameron "Cam" Cormick. He has short, wavy brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. He is wearing a thin red hoodie, grey jeans, and dark red shoes. Cam watches as his father reaches the front entrance of the school. Mr. Cormick turned to his son, "Ready for your thrid week?", he asked pointedly, "I don't know really dad. I had so many friends before we moved, and I can't make any here yet.", Cameron said. His father smiled, "Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure you'll make some new friends around here. No, I know you will.", he told his son. Cam smirked and picked up his bag, "See you later dad.", he said before opening the car door to step out. "Love you son, have a nice day.", his father responded before driving off. Cameron stared at the front of the school, the arched doorway and magenta colored doors drawing attention from his eyes. as he walked up to the steps leading to the front door, Cameron saw a girl get off of her skateboard to his far left. She had blonde hair that was covered by a dark grey beanie. She was wearing a grey denim jacket over a yellow shirt, brown tight jeans, and black hiker boots. She put her skateboard on the back of her book bag and fixed it onto her right shoulder. She caught Cameron's gaze and put her hand on her hip, "Take a picture and it'll last longer.", she stated before walking off. Cameron looked after her, "Sorry.", he said, ' _Not a great first impression._ ', he thought to himself before walking into the school.

Within the school, Cameron walked to his locker, surrounded by others that were speaking to their friends about their weekends, parties, among other things. As he turned to walk off, he bumped into a girl in a pink hoodie, white skirt, black jeans and black leather boots. Her tanned skin and dark brown eyes and hair caught his eye for a second before he crouched to help the girl pick up her books. "I...I'm sorry.", Cameron said quickly, the girl smiling warmingly at him, "No biggie. Worse things have happened.", she stated. They got to their feet and Cameron handed her the final book, the girl extending her hand, "Loren Drake.", she introduced. Cameron shook her hand and fixed his backpack on his shoulder, "Cameron Cormick.", he responded. "Nice to meet you. Are you new?", Loren asked, "Yeah. Got here only 3 weeks ago. The first 5 weeks I was at another school.", Cameron explained. Loren shook her head, "Well, welcome to Glendale High. I'll see you around, yeah?", she said before walking past him. Cameron looked after her, shaking his head before walking off. ' _No time for girls._ ', he thought to himself.

* * *

Inside of a cave, 4 pods where dug into the cave walls. They were silver with blue glass onto of them, blocking the view inside. A man came into the cave, leading a woman by hand, "I mean, look at these things!", he stated, the woman's jaw going slacked. She looked deeply at the nearest pod, its silver but rusted form catching her eyes. "They must be over 400 years old.", she said before walking up to the object, running her hands along it. She looked at a red button and pressed it, a hiss coming from the machine. The woman backed into the man's arms as the pod opened up, revealing an ice body. As they got closer, the ice cracked and a humanoid Scorpion jumped onto the them. He grabbed their shirts with his claws, "What year is it humans?", he asked in a gravelly voice, "2017!", the woman yelled out. The Scorpion dropped them and walked over to the other pods, opening them.

Out of the pods came a humanoid eagle, zebra, and a Tiger in a royal outfit. The 4 beings looked at the humans, a staff appearing in the Tiger's hand. He blasted a bolt of energy at them, making them disappear.

* * *

A woman awoke in short breaths, looking around. She rose to her feet in a brown robe, lights humming awake around her, showing the mix of tech and cave like walls around her. She pulled the hood of the robe down, showing her blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. She walked over to a panel that held 5 multi-colored coins with an inscription of an animal on the face top. The coin on the left was pink with a deer on it, next to it was a yellow coin with a bear inscription, the middle coin was red with a lion on it, the coin afterwards was blue with an eagle, and the final coin was green with a wolf inscription. The Woman closed her eyes and ran her hand over the coins, chanting words as the coins lit up in their respective colors. The coins shook and then vanished without a trace.

* * *

It was the end of the school day at Glendale High and the students rushed out of the front doors, Cameron among them. He wanted to walk Loren to her bus but she told him she hand to stay after. Good thing he got her number before leaving though. As he walked, Cameron was knocked down by a running boy with spiky black hair parted to the right with darting brown eyes and a smile on his tanned face. He had on a dark green leather jacket and some jeans and looked down at Cameron. "Crap. Sorry dude, didn't look where I was running.", he said as a dark skinned male in a baby blue dress shirt helped Cam up. "Jason for future reference, next time we mess with the jocks, let's do it when there is no one to bump into.", he said, "Oh come on Ronny! It doesn't matter, what matters is that I made everyone laugh.", Jason stated.

Ronny shook his head and turned to Cam, shaking his hand, "I'm Ronny and that's Jason.", he introduced, "You can call us the Cerebral Comedy Duo. Or, the C squared duo.", Jason said, making Cameron chuckle. The 2 then walked off as a red light appeared in Cameron's right pocket. "Is that my phone?", he asked himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red coin with a lion inscribed on the surface. "What is this?", he asked himself, studying the coin closely as his father pulled into the school parking lot. He studied the coin, focusing on the red aurora seemingly running around it. Cameron then snapped back to attention as his father honked the car horn.

* * *

The tiger and his minions reached Death Valley, looking around at the destroyed crater. "Where is out castle?" the humanoid Eagle asked aloud as she put his open hand near the ground, closing his eyes in thought. "Can you hurry this up! We only waited over 400 years!", the scorpion man yelled. "Patience Snapper. Taka is trying her best.", the Zebra said to the scorpion in a feminine voice. Taka then suddenly opened her eyes, "King Tigar-O! I found it!", she screeched. The royally dressed Tiger walked over and pointed his weapon to the ground, "Ah yes. I can sense it as well. Great work Taka.", Tigar-O spoke in a soothing voice. The orb on top of his staff glowed and the area around them turned into dust particles that flowed with the wind around them. The dust then transformed into a castle that transported itself underground.

They looked at the surrounding interior of the castle, which was also very regal and unassumingly assuring. The furniture was covered in black leather and there were paintings of Tigar-O along the walls. Also on the walls stood hundreds of fish-like beings in knight armor and they all bowed to the kingly Tiger, who stepped to a throne in the middle of the room. "Rise my Scales! Our way of life must be preserved and we must end the terrible reign of these disgusting humans and bring a rise to the age of beasts to let the world descend to our level! Taka, I need a Prince Beast!", he shouted, Taka running off.

* * *

Cameron stepped off of the bus and took a good look at the school's field trip site: the legendary Grand Canyon. Today was his first day to be actually excited about his new school and he was going to enjoy it no matter what. He looked around as his class enclosed him, spotting Loren nearby. She was wearing a white denim jacket with sky blue spurts over a pink shirt and she was talking to who were supposedly her friends. She then spotted Cameron and waved at him, the boy foolishly smiling, making her laugh. Cam didn't understand if she found him funny or if she was just laughing at him but either way, he loved seeimg her smile. He looked around some more, seeing Ronnie, Jason, and the blonde haired girl he stared at. "Ok students, here's the deal!", the teacher in front said, "You have been assigned to a team who have the same number as you. So I hoped you remembered the numbers you got.", the teacher then looked at her clipboard. Cameron stood still with his earbuds in before Loren tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Cam, you 305?", she asked, "Uh, yeah actually. Good to know you're on my team.", Cam said with a smirk as Loren looked at him coyly. "Aye dude! You 305?", Jason asked Cameron as he and Ronnie walked over, Cameron nodding. The blonde girl then walked over, "I'm with you guys.", she said, "You sure you're in the right group?", Ronnie asked. "305. Your green clad friend there was loud enough that main could probably hear him.", she stated as she began to walk, "Hey, uh... what's your name?", Loren asked, "Nessa. Now, let's go.", Nessa said as she led the group. A few minutes later, the group of five walked around, exploring the canyon. Cameron was talking to Loren in order for them to learn more about the other and Jason was planning something with Ronnie while Nessa walkedin silence. The conversations and silence was cut short as a shot almost hit Nessa.

The 5 looked up to see Tigar-O's Scales, hearing distant screams that were most likely from other teens. The 5 slowly backed away, the Scale's staring at them with one jumping down towards them. "Go, go, Run!", Cam yelled as the teens began to run away from the creatures. They didn't go back to the bus lot, as more of these things were probably there already. The 5 ran the opposite way, eventually seeing a cave in the distance. "Go in there!", Cam stated, "Oh yeah, smart. Let's go into a cramped, small cave that these freaks can trap us in. Our savior everyone!", Nessa responded sarcastically, Cameron ignoring it. The 5 got inside as blue lighting bolts sparked on the inside, the Scales stopping short of the entrance. A humanoid western dragon slammed down and opened its mouth, fire breath beginning to form. Just as it fired, the teens were transported away.

* * *

The teens landed on a metal floor, groaning after the hard landing. Cameron turned to Loren, "You ok?", he asked, "Yeah Cam, no worries.", she responded. Jason then stood up, "Woah that was awesome!", he stated as Nessa rose to her feet before Ronnie, "You know, it's too bad the fall couldn't fix your brain.", Nessa said angrily. Jason then stepped up to Nessa, the blonde female not backing down as Ronnie tried to shove them apart. Cameron, Ronnie, and Loren then saw a cyan blue light at the end of the hallway. "Guys!", Cameron said aloud, Jason and Nessa finally seeing the light. They all walked towards it, seeing a door with 5 circular indents in a circle themselves on it covering the light. Cameron recognized the shape and pulled out his red coin with the lion inscription and inserted it in the top slot. "We need four more...", Cameron said as Loren inserted a pink coin with a deer inscription to the left of Cameron's coin. "Make it 3.", she said.

To the right of Cameron's coin went Ronnie's blue, eagle inscribed coin. Under Ronnie's went Jason's green, wolf inscribed coin and Nessa's yellow, bear inscribed one after that. The door was unresponsive at first, but just as the teens turned to leave, the door opened, the blonde woman standing behind it. "Welcome teens.", the woman said, inviting them in. Though they obviously had distrust, the teens had nothing better on the outside and stepped into the chamber. When they stepped in, their coins flew back to them. "Are we in some mystic palace?", Jason asked, "Of course not Jace. Look at all the tech! If I could study it, maybe I could build something revolutionary! But it does seem yo be enhanced by some kind of mystical force.", Ronnie mused. The woman smiled at them while Nessa stepped up, "Who are you, where am I, and what were those things out there?", she asked. The woman smiled and said, "My name is Jemas."

"You are at my home, which I have slept in for over 400 years prior to this moment. It is the corner stone of mysticism and technology, something the regular world hasn't been able to do since the medieval age. I call this place JS Central. Those Beasts outside were called Evo Beasts, they have lived as long as I have, maybe even before me. They want one thing: the decimation of our species.", Jemas explained. "But, why?", Loren asked, "Because as misguided as they are, they just want a home. The rise of humanity led to the capture and almost full destruction of their land. They still hold a grudge against humans to this day, even though the generation that took their homes are gone.", Jemas stated. Jason shook his head, "Wait up, you were human?", he asked, "Obviously dumb nut.", Nessa responded. Ronnie kept Jason back while Loren kept Nessa. Cameron looked at the group and then went over to Jemas, who was watching a monitor.

On the monitor, they both saw the field trip students and tourists alike attacked by the Evo Beasts. Cameron's blood ran cold as multiple teens were knocked down and went out cold, "Guys...GUYS!", he yelled out, Nessa and Jason stopping their issue and the 4 walked over to the monitor, watching the recordings. Loren saw one of her friends jumped and started crying, Cameron comforting her with a tight hug. Jason balled his fist along with Nessa in anger and Ronnie simply stared in disbelief. Cam looked to Jemas, "What do we do?", he asked, "You five need to step up, because the coins chose you five.", she explained. She stepped to Loren, "Loren, sacred, swift, and gentle, the deer coin chose you. You will have the powers of the Pink Ranger.", she moved to Nessa, "Nessa, wild, savage, and ferocious, the bear coin chose you to be its holder for you to command the powers of the Yellow Ranger."

Next was Jason, "Jason, you are tamed, fierce, and dominant. The wolf coin chose you for these qualities and with this, you will own the powers of the Green Ranger.", she said, moving to Ronnie, "Ronald, you are noble, magnificent, and bold. You now control the eagle coin, and it will give you the abilities of the Blue Ranger. Wear it with honor.", finally, she got to Cam, "Finally, Cameron, where do I begin? You are young, brave, and proud, which is why you have the lion coin. You will be the Red Ranger, the leader of the team. Accept your destiny with pride.", she said, "There must be a mistake, I'm not a leader. I just moved here.", Cam reasoned. "Maybe so, but Cameron, the coins do not make mistakes.", Jemas responded as lights began flashing. "It's time to go!", Jason said, warming up as Jemas stood before them, "Before you five go, I need to give you these.", she said, raising her hand. All of a sudden, Silver braces with a coin slot appeared on the Rangers' wrists.

"Those are your Slot Morphers. Use them to transform into your suits. Jungle Spirit Rangers, your mission begins here.", she said before teleporting the team away.

* * *

The five were then transported to the site of the Scales, morphers standing proudly on their left wrists. The Dragon Evo-Beast stepped forward, roaring in the teens' direction. The 5 didn't even flinch as the wind pasted by them. "What do we do Cam?", Loren asked, Cam looking at her for a moment, "We save our peers.", he said, raising his coin, "Ready?!", "Ready!", the others said as all five inserted their coins. Underneath the slot were 3 buttons in a line, the team pressing the one to the far left and then the big button under the 3 smaller ones. A projection of each rangers coin came up in front of them and smacked into the center of their chests. Their suits were the same in certain areas: white gloves, necks, and boots, gold cuffs on both, golden out line of their specific coin, gold belt, white claw marks on the side of the arms and legs as well as on either side of the coin out line. The rest of the costume was the ranger's color: red for Cam, blue for Ronnie, green for Jason, yellow for Nessa, and pink for Loren.

Cameron's helmet was based on a lion with lime green eyes and a golden mane. Its mouth, like the other helmet designs, was the visor which was pure black and had a silver mouth plate. Ronnie's was based on an eagle with the same color eyes and a golden beak surrounding the visor. Jason's was similar to Cameron's, but did away with the mane in place of green ears. Nessa's was based on a bear, and Lorens was based on a deer with silver horns and, along with Ronnie's, did not have teeth on the visor. On the side of their belts were a coin dispenser of some kind that laid flush against their thighs. The Dragon Evo-Beast roared again at the rangers, who stared it down.

"Prideful Lion! Jungle Spirit Red!"

"Noble Eagle! Jungle Spirit Blue!"

"Wild Wolf! Jungle Spirit Green!"

"Fierce Bear! Jungle Spirit Yellow!"

"Graceful Deer! Jungle Spirit Pink!"

"Forgotten Forests No More!", the team said, "Power Rangers...", Cameron exclaimed, "Jungle Spirit!" they shouted as an explosion rocked the place. The Evo-Beasts shook as a result of the explosion while the rangers watched them, "Let's go guys!", Cam yelled as the team charged in for the fight. Cameron bounded over a swinging hand from a Scale, spinning around to face it before landing on his feet and using a sweep kick on it. Scales then tried to surround him, "I hope you all had a good time. Summon Lion Blade!", he shouted. The lion blade had a lion's head and mane as the hand guard, a sword blade jutting out of the open lion mouth with a black handle that had red stripes on it. A Scale leaped at him, Cam's reaction being to hop back and slicing it across the back. He charged up the sword blade and as the rest of the Scales leaped, he sliced in a circle, destroying all of his squad of Scales.

Ronnie used one foot to propel himself off a car, clotheslining one of the charging Scales. He landed in a crouch and spun foot full force into a roundhouse kick to the head of a Scale, the others inching closer cautiously. One ran in and tried a right cross, Ronnie catching the arm, spinning over the elbow and used his swinging right elbow to hit the Scale in the back of the head. He then used that Scales arm as some kind of shield, kicking another one in the shin. Ronnie back his feet up and used running momentum to spin upwards on the arm, breaking it and kicking the Scale straight in the jaw. He then hed his hand out, "Summon Eagle Crossbow!", he screamed. The crossbow was lile an eagle without feet and a handle hanging from the bottom. He used the wings/bow tips as blades, cutting any Scale unfortunate enough to be in the way. When he got to the last Scale, Ronnie held the trigger on his crossbow, charging up a blue holographic arrow that he let fly through the Scale destroying it in a fireball.

Jason ran through the Scales, shoulder checking all of them on both sides of himself. He willed himself to a stop and then turned on his heel, running back the way he came. As he neared closer, he put his arms out: "Summon Wolf Daggers!", he yelled, with a dagger appearing in each hand. The one is his left hand was a normal dagger with a silver blade, green hilt, and a black handle with green stripes. The one in his right hand however was different as the hilt on that dagger was in the shape of a wolf's head. "This is for everyone who you ended the life of!", he screamed as he went back through the Scale lined tunnel, slicing them with his daggers. He came through and the Scales he struck fell to the ground. More Scales then appeared, aiming guns and cannons at the Green Warrior. He turned to face them, "Let's end this!", Jason exclaimed as the Scales opened fire. He jumped into the sky and charged up his daggers with energy before sending energy slashes at the attacking Scales, blowing them up.

Nessa jumped up on top of a bus and crouched on the top edge. The Scales ran up to the side of the vehicle to look at her, some trying to rock the bus over as she watched over. "Never disturb a sleeping bear,", she said as Nessa jumped off to tackle a Scale and punched the beast, the other Scales backing away slightly in fear. The yellow clad girl flipped backwards, tackling another and pushing the Scale down with her foot. More Scales tried to attack, with Nessa parrying and countering them before forcing these other Scales to the ground as well. The pack of Scales tried to attack at once with downwards swinging punches, but Nessa summoned her weapon: a hammer with both flat ends bulging out of the mouths of two bear heads, and used it to block all of the hands that came her way. She pushed upwards and sent the Scales flying backwards in pain. "Because this sleeping bear bites!", she yelled before slamming the hammer on the ground, sending rocks into the Scares, who exploded not long after.

Loren already had her Deer Shield out as she began to bash Scales faces in. The shield she had was the head of the deer, the antlers working as claws as well as blades, making the weapon versatile. She used the antlers to slash a Scale in the gut and the beast fell. She then used the shield to smack a Scale away, the beast spinning through the air. "This is for my friends!", Loren angrily yelled as she used her charged up shield to smash all of the Scales that were left. As she rose, the Dragon Evo-Beast attacked her, Loren putting up her guard. After a few lucky shots, Loren used the antlers on the shield again to stab the monster, not hurting it really, but knocking it back enough. "Do you even remember her name? Do you?!", Loren yelled in rage as she continued to stab at the beast. The dragon the knocked the shield away from his gut and then knocked Loren aside, stalking her like she was his prey.

All of a sudden, the Dragon was hit by a blue energy arrow, knocking it off. Cameron then ran to Loren, crouching beside her. "Loren, I understand how much killing that thing means to you, I do; but we have to destroy it as team, not one single person.", he told her, helping the pink girl up. The five then stood side by side as the Dragon stood up on it's feet. "Guys, charge up!", Cam commanded, the rangers obeying the order. Ronnie attacked first, shooting the beast with a barrage of arrows. He was followed by Nessa and Loren, who hit the ground with their weapons, sending the debris up in the air before they propelled it into the Dragon. Jason then ran up and hit the beast with two crossing diagonal slashes, leaving Cameron left. The leader charged his sword and vertically slashed the Dragon, sparks sprouting from the creature before it fell over and exploded. The five then de-morphed and stared as the fireball as it faded to show no sign of the monster. Loren then ran over to the fallen body of her friend, putting her ear to the teens chest as Cameron got beside her with the others respectfully far off. Loren raised her head from her friends chest, looking to Cameron with tears in her eyes and a smile before hugging him tight and crying, Cameron holding her as well. The other rangers smiled as they realized that Loren's friend was going to be alright.

* * *

Loren and Cameron sat outside of a hospital room, waiting for news on Loren's friend. "Thanks for being here Cam.", Loren said, cutting the thick silence. Cameron shrugged, "I couldn't leave you alone. We all need a friend in moments like this.", Can explained, smiling. They jerked their heads to the E.R. door as Jason and Ronnie walked into the room, Jason making a hand signal to the two, "What up?", He said as Cam and Loren stood up. "You two came! But, where's Nessa?", Loren asked before Ronnie looked at Jason, "Well, she is ok on being in the team, she seems to like being non attached to us. So, she'll be here when we are not.", Ronnie explained. Jason shook his head as Mr. and Mrs. Haywood came out of their daughter's hospital room with tears and smiles as they made their way over to the four teens, specifically Loren.

"We have great news. Farah is going to be alright, just some minor injuries.", Mr. Haywood said to the teen before turning to the three boys behind her, "As for you three: We want to thank you for saving our daughter.", he stated. Jason tapped Cameron, "Couldn't have done it without this guy. He's like our leader.", he said with Cameron looking at him. Mr. Haywood walked over and extended his hand to Cameron. The red ranger looked at Loren, who smiled at him and motioned for him to shake the man's hand, which he did. Mr. Haywood clapped Cameron's shoulder as the married couple left, Cameron holding where his shoulder was clapped as the others laughed. They later walked out of the hospital, but they failed to see Taka watching from above. "Game on Jungle Spirits.", she said before disappearing.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of Jungle Spirit! So this chapter and premiere was late but school and personal issues are not helping the writing and even then, writer's block caught me so yes, this should've been out sooner. Soon however, I will get back to regular schedule (a.k.a somehow not being able to finish a new chapter of Gamer Clan. But, both Gamer Clan and Nexus Beasts have taken a backseat to this and Map Hunters, so, there's hope that Nexus and Gamer will be finished roughly at the same time. Fingers crossed.)**

 **As for this story, it had a way to darker turn, but the thing about doing a story for someone is that you can ask that person how they envisioned so, I saved the story at the last second. If you want to know the darker ending, it involved death and let's just say, Loren had to go to a funeral. So let's talk about the characters as LuckyLeoRed imagined them. Cameron is your basic new guy who I wanted to deviate from the usual no friend deal. Ronnie is the smart one and Jason's best friend. Jason is the fun lover and Ronnie's best friend. Nessa is a tomboy, so she would probably not get along with Loren outside of they are the only girls. I gave her a bit of a loner like feel. Not as bad as the Blue Gamer Ranger or the new Orange Nexus Ranger, but something more small and containable. Then Loren, she us the nice girl so, she doesn't need an explanation but I feel like her hospitalized friend could lend a bit of an edge in how bad she wants to fight their enemies.**

 **Not much more to say. I liked writing the story, even with the re write of the ending and I like how I introduced the villains and uh yeah. So, NEXT TIME ON JUNGLE SPIRIT!**

 **Title:** _Clash of the Team_

 **Synopsis:** A new Evo-Beast forces the team to learn how to work together properly

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


	2. Clash of the Team

_Jungle_ _Spirit Chapter 2:_ _Clash of the Team_

 **Heyyyyyy homies and homettes, it's Trey-El here back once again with another chapter of Jungle Spirit. This chapter is about the team and the beginning of their growth as one. Not much else to say so, let's get started!**

 **Characters**

 **Rangers**

 **Red:** Cameron "Cam" Cormick

 **Blue:** Ronald "Ronny" Harrel

 **Green:** Jason Leyton

 **Yellow:** Nessa Durand

 **Pink:** Loren Drake

 **Mentor:** Jemas

 **Main Villain:** Tigar-O

 **Second in Command:** Snapper

 **General:** Zebro

 **General:** Taka

 **MOTD** : Chimera

 **Foot Soldiers:** Scales

 **Cameron is portrayed by Kevin Quinn**

 **Ronny is portrayed by Khylin Rhambo**

 **Jason is portrayed by Rahart Adams**

 **Nessa is portrayed by Olivia Holt**

 **Loren is portrayed by Cierra Ramirez**

 **Jemas is portrayed by Margot Robbie**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers, all rights go to Saban Brands/Entertainment. I also don't own the characters in the story, they belong to LuckyLeoRed.**

 **So, Without further adieu, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Cameron woke up from his sleep, slightly still urged to head back to the land of dreams that he was in. For him, the power he gained from a mystical coin was a dream, fully exposed by the fact of becoming a Power Ranger. He half expected the coin to be gone when he looked at it, its red glow alerting him to its glory. The teen could swear he heard a low roar coming from the object and he wondered if the powers drove him insane. He rose from his bed, ruffling his hair before entering his bathroom. When he walked out, he went to his closet and looked for clothes to wear.

He decided on a hooded light grey shirt, red flannel, crisp blue jeans, and red sneakers. He rolled up his sleeves, then pocketed his coin and his phone. The teen walked out of his room and then went downstairs to see his father eating breakfast while reading the newspaper.

Mr. Cormick looked up, "Morning Cam." the father said before going back to the newspaper.

"Morning dad." Cameron said before turning a corner and seeing a woman at the stove. The woman jumped when she saw Cameron.

"Hi Cameron. Good Morning.", she said.

"Good Morning Ms. Burton." Cameron responded, slightly surprised by the woman's presence in his home.

Cameron knew of his father's girlfriend and met her before, but he usually never saw her in his home. He began to wonder if this was perhaps the start of her moving in, which is something Cameron wasn't ready for. He liked Ms. Burton, but it would just be a bit awkward for him to get used to seeing her full time.

"How are you?" Cameron asked the female as he went to the pantry to grab some bread and peanut butter.

"I'm doing fine, how about yourself?", Ms. Burton returned.

"I'm okay." Cameron said, making a peanut butter sandwich and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure? You father told me about the attack at your school trip. I was worried about you." Ms. Burton revealed.

"Well, attack wasn't near the group I was in. We were in a cave at the time; by the time we came back, everything was a mess." Cameron lied, taking in a breath afterwards.

Cameron was still uneasy about the event. So many were hurt and he shivered sometimes when he thought about how close he was to death and about how much worse things could have gotten if he had not became a power ranger.

His father then spoke up, "Well, it's a damn miracle that those kids are okay. They truly are lucky." He said before looking at the time, "Cameron, we got to go before you are late."

* * *

Tigar-O sat at his throne as his underlings were at work fixing up the castle's throne room. Snapper stood beside his king, pacing back and forth and keeping an eye on the Scales.

"Work faster beasts!" Snapper commanded in a harsh tone, scaring the Scales and actually making them work faster.

Taka then walked in, looking at her surroundings before looking to the turtle, "I'm still waiting on the day when you realize yelling will not solve anything Snappy." She said.

Snapper practically exploded, "I've told you time and time again; it's Snapper, not Snappy." The turtle corrected.

Taka chuckled, "I'm perfectly aware of what your name is. I just love getting on your nerves Snappy." She joked.

Snapper growled, "Whatever, what is your business here?", He asked.

"To talk with our king.", Taka said before bowing to Tigar-O, "Your majesty.", She said.

"You may rise my loyal underling. What is it that you have come to inform me of?", Tigar-O asked the eagle based woman.

"I know you are a busy man my king; so I will not waste your time. Zebro and I have created an Evo-Beast that is sure to match our new enemies. Zebro!", Taka yelled.

On cue, Zebro came in with a monster that had 5 different animals on them. The head was based on a lion, the body of a goat, legs of a bull, arms based on a serpent, and dragon wings.

"We would like to introduce your majesty to, Chimera.", Zebro said, flourishing his hands towards the creation.

Chimera then bowed, "An honor to be at your service." It said with a cold, feminine voice.

"Not that I'm not impressed, but what is this for?" Tigar-O asked.

"And how does it defeat those brats?", Snapper also questioned.

"Simple Snappy; five rangers, five beasts on Chimera here. Why bother trying to out power them when we could match them?" Taka asked.

"I like your thinking Taka. On your word Snapper." Tigar-O stated.

Snapper looked at Chimera before saying, "You are ordered to go and fight."

* * *

It was a few minutes after 2 pm when school had left out. Cameron walked out with his earbuds in blasting music as he went to walk to his bus.

He soon heard someone speak, _"I need to see you and the other rangers as soon as possible."_ , said the voice.

Cameron knew it was Jemas calling him and he assumed the others. Since the events of the school trip, the five had ironically not been as team like as one expected. Ronny was usually busy with school work, Jason was usually planning a new prank on the jocks, Nessa was being Nessa, and Loren was usually hanging out with her friends. You'd think they'd be hanging out often due to the fact that they saved lives together; but, their lives and schedules did not make time for each other. However, perhaps a quick visit to the cave would help them get a grip.

Cameron pulled out his phone and texted his dad, telling him that he was staying after school. After getting the okay from his father, Cameron then walked to a secure place and pulled the lion coin out of his pocket. He gripped it tightly in his hand and soon after, faded into a red orb of light.

* * *

Cameron then appeared in the team base, finding Jemas there with Loren.

Cameron walked over, "Where's everyone else?", He asked.

"They haven't showed up. If anything, I feel like Nessa isn't coming whatsoever.", Loren stated.

"Fair assumption. So Jemas, can't you teleport them here?", Cameron asked the elder woman.

"I could, but I don't want to force them. If they want to show up, they will do so without my intervention." Jemas stated.

Cameron and Loren nodded in understanding. If she forced them here, they'd either feel violated, distrusting of the woman, or both. It was best that it was left to the team's decision.

"So, why'd you call us in? We haven't had a monster attack since the trip." Cameron brought up.

"That maybe true, but your enemies are still out there. It is important that you five become very used to each other and learn how to be a true team." Jemas reasoned.

"I get it. Teamwork makes the dream work right?" Loren said.

"I'm not sure I follow." Jemas said with a confused expression.

"It's a figure of speech. Means that teamwork is important when trying to achieve certain goals." Cameron explained.

Jemas smiled, "Ah, well then yes, Teamwork does make the dream work." She said.

An alarm then went off, directing Jemas, Cameron, and Loren to the viewing screen. On it, they saw Chimera causing destruction on a busy street.

"Can this teamwork of yours make the dream of getting rid of that monster work?" Jemas asked.

"Of course. Come on Cam." Loren said as she and Cameron walked away.

* * *

"The pests should be here soon." Chimera said, "Cause more destruction Scales!"

Cameron and Loren then ran up to the scene.

"Stop right there!" Loren yelled out.

"Why should I? If I destroy you all, my king and all of his people will have a home. Something your kind took from us." Chimera reasoned.

"Listen, we're sorry about what happened," Cameron said before he and Loren summoned their Slot Morphers and inserted their Jungle Coins, "but we can't let you hurt innocent people. Ready?!"

"Ready!" Loren exclaimed.

The two then pressed the associated buttons to transform, a projection of their coins came up in front of them and smacked into the center of their chests, creating their suits.

"Prideful Lion! Jungle Spirit Red!"

"Graceful Deer! Jungle Spirit Pink!"

"Forgotten Forests No More!", they said, "Power Rangers Jungle Spirit!"

"Yay, A for the completely unnecessary roll-call. Scales!" Chimera yelled, pointing at the two rangers.

The two rangers summoned their weapons before running towards the Scales. Loren jumped over a Scale, using the antlers on her shield to slash it before dodging the attack of another one. She used her foot to propel herself off of a car and struck Scales with the antlers as she flew by. When she landed, Loren then slammed her shield into the ground, creating a shockwave of pink energy that knocked down the other Scales before they could get close to her. She then ran in after Chimera.

Things were going just as well on Cameron's side of things; the red ranger used his sword to perfection to fight his advisories. Any Scale that tried to get close was met with a stab or slash for their efforts, their numbers quickly dwindling down. Cam then charged the blade of his sword with a brilliant red light, the glow nearly blinding the teen himself. He then slashed at the Scales, a projection of red energy cutting them all down. Cameron then saw Loren get tossed aside by Chimera, and he then ran towards the fight.

As the two fought the monster, Ronny and Jason ran up on the scene.

"Seems like we're late." Jason said.

"Great observation Jace," Ronny said before summoning his Morpher, "let's get in there!"

Jason summoned his morpher as well, "Right behind you!" He shouted.

The two then morphed and summoned their weapons before running into the fight themselves. Whereas Ronny took a long ranged approach, Jason ran right in, knocking Cameron over as the red ranger was going for an attack. The intervention of the green ranger also got Loren's attention, and the pink ranger couldn't block herself from an attack that knocked her off her feet. Jason then started to throw punches at the monster at an unfocused rate, accidentally blocking off Ronny's aim at it. When Ronny believed he had a good shot, he blasted an arrow towards the fight; however, Jason then stepped in the way, getting himself hit by the arrow instead.

"Aww, Dude!" Jason yelled to his best friend.

"You were in the way!" The blue ranger responded.

Jason then rose Rose to his feet and ran at Chimera again as Nessa came upon the scene already morphed and ran in herself. Nessa got to the monster first, not seeing how close Jason was to her. The two bumped into one another, almost knocking themselves off their feet, but remained standing.

"Do me a favor and stay out of the way." Nessa said before beginning her attack on Chimera.

"Like hell I will." Jason said before he ran in too.

As Nessa went to hit Chimera with her hammer, Jason came in and knocked the monster away from the radius of the weapon. Unfortunately for him, Jason put himself in the radius and was hit by the attack.

"Again?!" The Green Ranger yelled out.

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Nessa yelled.

As the two argued, Ronny got a good aim and fired at Chimera again. However, Cameron swooped in and accidentally took Chimera out of the attack's path, the arrow hitting a light post instead.

"Guess I have to get close." Ronny said with a sigh before running towards the fight.

He shot another arrow that grazed Cameron, but did hit Chimera mostly. The monster staggered as Ronny went for another shot. Chimera grabbed Cameron and threw the red ranger in front of her, forcing him to take the arrow shot. Loren then ran up behind her, but Chimera moved as Loren tried to slash her with the antlers on her shield, the attack instead hitting Cameron in the back.

Ronny sighed and then looked at Jason and Nessa, "Could someone help?" He asked.

Nessa and Jason both looked at him, "Got it." The both said before running at Chimera.

As they went to reach the monster, Ronny attempted to provide cover fire, but was soon struck by a bolt from Chimera that knocked him away. Jason and Nessa were able to reach Chimera, with Nessa going for a kick and Jason for a punch. Both attacks aimed at Chimera's head, so the kick from Nessa knocked Jason's hand away and Chimera leaned back to avoid damage. Jason shook his hand as Nessa held her shin, giving Chimera the opportunity to throw them towards Ronny. Loren then ran in, but was quickly knocked away and landed beside her teammates. Chimera then picked up a struggling Cameron and threw him into the team.

"Wow, I barely even broke a sweat!" Chimera said before charging an attack.

As the rangers rose to their feet, Chimera sent to attack into them, knocking them back off their feet and demorphing them.

"Perfect!" She said, "Now comes the good part!" In a flash, five spirit like projections of Chimera's five animals started to stalk towards the rangers and Chimera herself disappeared.

The five teens began to back up before they similarly disappeared in a flash. The animals looked around for the teens before moving towards each other before they began to merge, eventually forming Chimera again.

"What cowards! Leaving like that." The female monster said before vanishing.

* * *

The five teens then dropped on the floor of JSC, Jemas running to them.

"Are you all alright?" The woman asked worriedly.

The teens did not answer, but rose Rose to their feet with groans.

"Dude, we got whipped out there." Jason said as he held his side.

"We did. Wouldn't of happened if you hadn't of gotten in my way." Nessa responded.

"Not like you weren't doing bad too right?" Ronny sarcastically asked in support of his friend.

"Can you three stop? This back and forth is really irritating after what just happened." Loren stated.

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The fact is, I could of beat her all on my own." She said before using her coin to teleport away.

"Mood killer. Anyway, Me and Ron should get going too." Jason said.

"I have a test to study for and Jason I guess has planning to do for the jocks." Ronny added.

The two then teleported away, leaving Cameron, Loren, and Jemas alone. Loren's phone then buzzed and the female looked at the object to see what it was.

"Not to sound like a broken record, but I need to leave as well. My mom need me home to watch my siblings. See you two later alright?" Loren rhetorically asked before making her leave.

Cameron then laid on his back with his arm draped over his forehead, "That sucked." He said simply.

"Indeed," began Jemas, "you five weren't in sync enough to fight. I wonder if it is because none of you has trained yet."

"It might be. If we don't know what the other is thinking, then we can't work together properly." Cameron said before sighing and getting to his feet.

"Do you have to leave as well Cameron?" Jemas asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cameron responded.

"No reason. But tomorrow, try getting everyone to come here. I think I have an idea of how to fix this issue." The woman said.

"I'll try. See you tomorrow Jemas." Cameron said before leaving.

* * *

Chimera returned to Tigar-O's castle, walking into the throne room where her king and Snapper resided. Before she even got too close, Snapper lunged forward.

"You have some kind of gull showing up back here." The turtle stated in an angry tone.

"I had to come back to inform our majesty of what happened." Chimera said.

"We already know you didn't kill those rangers. Therefore, there is nothing to explain." Snapper stated.

"Well, I do need to explain what happened in detail. Fact is, I almost had the rangers dead." Chimera responded.

"Oh? So what is this worthy excuse?" Snapper then asked.

Chimera walked past Snapper and kneeled before her king, "My king, I almost was able to take the teens' lives; however, they seemed to have teleported away at the last second." She said.

"Teleportation you say? Seems that one of our sacred enemies from the past has given these teens their powers." Tigar-O announced.

Taka and Zebro then walked in soon after the statement.

"Our former enemies my King?" Zebro stated.

"If that is the case, then those teens have a powerful Ally on their side." Taka added in.

"Indeed. We must take a few hours to discuss this matter. In the meantime, go rest Chimera; you need to be fully healed for your next battle." Tigar-O said.

"Yes your majesty." Chimera said before walking out of the throne room.

* * *

Cameron walked through the front door of his home and then dropped onto the couch in the living room. The fight from earlier had him injured slightly, but mostly tired. It also didn't help that he had spent the last hour plus stressing over the team. Even if he was able to convince them to go to JSC tomorrow, how could he reign them all in. In the middle of his thoughts, Cameron's father walked into the living room.

"Afternoon Cam. You alright?" Mr. Cormick asked.

Cameron lazily turned to his father, "Yeah, yeah. It's just that school has me tired and all." Cameron said.

Mr. Comick crossed his arms and looked at his son, "Son, I know you well enough to know when you are lying. What's the matter?" He asked again.

Cameron turned fully to his father, "Well, I have this school project I'm working on with 4 other students. The problem is that we can't seem to get well enough to actually make any progress. The teacher told me to gather up the group because I'm the leader. But dad, I don't know how to get everyone on the same page." The teen told his father.

Cameron's dad nodded, "You want my advice?" He asked.

"I'll take any at this point." Cameron stated.

Mr. Cormick sat on the couch next to his son, "Cam, as leader, it is your responsibility to keep your team on track. Doesn't matter how difficult it may be, you're expected to honor your place. The best way to keep everyone in a unit is to play with their strengths as well as reminding them what is at stake." The man took a break to gather more thoughts, "For example, let's say one person is good at line art and another is good at coloring. One is good at writing and another one is good at characteristics. When you bring them together, you can create a comic for example. Your role would be to take their skills and make sure they fit together like a puzzle, otherwise it could fall apart in an instant. You understand?"

Cameron nodded, "I think so. I have to make sure we understand our joined goal and then use everyone's strength to its fullest while not letting another one cancel it." The red ranger said.

"Perfect. So tomorrow, you gather those 4 kids and you remind them of what they need to do to succeed. Now, go to bed. You look like hell." Mr. Cormick joked.

Cameron playfully shoved his dad and got up. As he began to walk up the stairs, he knew he had to get everyone together. He had no choice.

* * *

The next day, Cameron stood outside of the school near a pillar. He had asked all of the team to meet him after school let out. More like begged for Nessa, but she agreed. Not that long afterwards, the four other teens showed up.

"So, what exactly are we all wasting our time here for?" Nessa asked.

"Nice to have such a warm personality here." Jason said.

Before Nessa could reply, Cameron spoke up, "Look, I asked you all to meet me because we need to talk about this team thing." He said.

"Yeah; we suck as a team. What else is new?" Nessa questioned.

"We need to come together and be a true group. That also means that we have to discover each other's strengths in battle." Cameron said.

"Good thinking. If we can learn to adjust for each other's strengths, we can be a fully cohesive unit in the future." Ronny stated.

"It really is a good idea." Loren agreed.

"It's totally elder wise." Jason said.

"Eh, I've heard worse plans." Nessa then said, getting looks from the other four.

"Anyway, we need to go to JSC." Cameron said before he and the others teleported away.

* * *

The five then appeared in JS Central, where Jemas was waiting.

"Ah, you five have arrived. I'm glad." Jemas said with a smile.

"Yeah, so why are we here?" Nessa asked.

"For training Ms. Durand." Jemas said with the same warm smile.

A robot then lurked forward; it didn't seem too dangerous, but it was sure was intimidating with its seven foot frame. All the rangers, except Nessa, looked up at the robot with slight doubt and fear in their eyes.

"So, let's begin!" Jemas shouted, still not losing her smile.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, civilians were going on about their days. Phone calls, earbuds, YouTube videos, all the mundane and worldwide things. All of a sudden however, Chimera and a fresh pack of Scales appeared.

"Ahhh, hello humans. You disgusting disgraced packs of meat. Scales, attack!" Chimera yelled.

The Scales did as they were told, humans running from the area in fear.

* * *

Back at JS Central, the rangers leaned against whatever they could find. Everyone was tired due to their battle with the training robot, but they did learn what each other were good at. Ronny was good as a tactician and long ranged fighter. Jason was a brawler, chosing to use fists and his brawn rather than his best friend. Nessa liked to mix the use of her weapon and her feet and Loren excelled at quicker fights, using her agility to dodge attacks and land her own as soon as physically possible. As for Cameron, he was good at using his weaponry and was shockingly good at giving orders.

With all of that in mind, the team found ways to work around their different styles and we're even able to mix some together.

"I think...we need...a break." Jason said breathlessly.

After he spoke, the alarm within the base rung, seemingly louder than usual.

"Come on!" Jason shouted as he and the others rose to their feet.

"Chimera has returned." Jemas said, turning to the teens, "You five ready?"

The teens all nodded and Jemas teleported them away.

* * *

Chimera skipped down the street as Scales spread destruction around her. In the middle of this however, she saw something an stopped. A few Scales who weren't paying attention bumped into her and fell before looking where Chimera was. In front of them were the rangers, standing next to each other in a line.

"So, you've returned. All together as well. Ready to face your ultimate destruction?" Chimera asked.

"Naw, we came to end your rampage." Cameron replied before putting his lion coin in his Slot Morpher, "Ready?"

The other four did the same, "Ready!" They yelled.

The five teens then brought their left arms across their chest with their right thumbs resting on the wheel on the back of their Slot Morphers, "Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" They all yelled before bringing both arms inward to their left side.

They then shot their left arms upward while throwing their right downward, spinning the wheel on their Slot Morphers that then lit up.

* * *

Cameron stood in a red jungle with his left arm up above their head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the lion coin then appeared in front of Cameron before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up red. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over their eyes, completing the suit.

Ronny stood in a blue jungle with his left arm up above their head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the eagle coin then appeared in front of Ronny before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up blue. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over their eyes, completing the suit.

Jason stood in a green jungle with his left arm up above their head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the wolf coin then appeared in front of Jason before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up green. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over their eyes, completing the suit.

Nessa stood in a yellow jungle with her left arm up above their head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the bear coin then appeared in front of Nessa before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up yellow, as well as adding a yellow skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over their eyes, completing the suit.

Loren stood in a pink jungle with her left arm up above their head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the deer coin then appeared in front of Loren before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up pink, as well as adding a pink skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over their eyes, completing the suit.

* * *

"Prideful Lion! Jungle Spirit Red!"

"Noble Eagle! Jungle Spirit Blue!"

"Wild Wolf! Jungle Spirit Green!"

"Fierce Bear! Jungle Spirit Yellow!"

"Graceful Deer! Jungle Spirit Pink!"

"Forgotten Forests No More!", the team shouted.

"Power Rangers...", Cameron said.

"Jungle Spirit!" they exclaimed before an explosion went off behind them.

"It doesn't matter who you are or where that explosion came from!" Chimera began, "I will defeat you pests! Scales!"

"When we roar," Cameron said before he and his team summoned their weapons, "we can't be stopped!"

The five then ran at the Scales with their weapons high.

"Nessa, Jason; you take the left. Ronny and Loren, you two go right. I'll handle Chimera until you guys are done." Cameron said.

"Right!" Ronny, Loren, and Nessa stated.

Jason turned to Nessa, "We go left, not right." He said.

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Are you serious or are you messing with me?" She asked, clearly irritated.

The helmet concealed Jason's smile, "You decide." He said before he and Nessa ran left.

Cameron stared at Chimera and ran at her, zooming past the Scales on either side of him. Over with Loren and Ronny, the blue ranger dropped to one knee while his pink ally ran in. As she did so, Ronny provided cover fire for the pink ranger. Loren somersaulted over an attack and used her shield to block another one. She used her antlers on the shield to throw one Scale in the air that was then shot by an arrow from Ronny. The attack strategy was for Loren to make quick attacks on some of the Scales while Ronny shot others from his position.

Jason ran in and sliced a Scale with his dagger multiple times before grabbing it by the waist and pushing it back. He then suddenly stopped ppushing, where Nessa placed the head of her hammer on the ground and used it to balance herself before kicking the underling. After that, Jason then hit the Scale with a german suplex before raising to his feet and slicing another. He threw one of his daggers into the air that was kicked into another Scale by Nessa who then hit multiple with her hammer before taking the dagger and throwing it back to Jason. The green ranger then threw a Scale into the sky, where Nessa kicked it to the ground before hitting the Scales that surrounded her and Jason with her hammer while Jason ducked the attack.

Cameron tried to slash Chimera with his sword, but the Evo-Beast dodged it and knocked him down. Cameron put up his sword to defend himself from the approaching villain, but she was attacked by the other rangers while Cameron made his way back to his feet. Jason grabbed Chimera's arms and wrenched them behind her back, leaving her open to kicks from both Nessa and Loren. The two females moved to reveal Ronny, who shot and arrow into the place the two girls just kicked. Jason then saw Cameron charge up his sword, so the green ranger threw Chimera into the air. Cameron jumped and, on his way down, slashed Chimera with his sword, rocketing the villain to the ground.

Chimera rose to her feet, "You can't beat me." She said.

"We already have." Cameron said before he and the others charged up their weapons.

Chimera, not giving up, split into her five animal forms and each one ran at the rangers. In response, the rangers let their attacks loose, hitting all five animals and destroying them.

* * *

Back at Tigar-O's castle, the king and his followers watched the events unfold.

"Seems that Chimera wasn't strong enough." Snapper said smugly.

Before Taka could respond, Tigar-O rose from his chair.

"It's not over just yet." He said before slamming his staff into the ground, the orb at the top glowing.

* * *

The Rangers were starting to walk away when the ground shook suddenly. The five looked back to see five orbs rise out of the flames of where they just destroyed Chimera's five animal forms. The probs then disappeared to show giant versions of the five animals that once made up Chimera.

"Uh, we got anything for that?" Jason asked.

Then, the eyes on the helmets of the rangers glowed, transferring information to the teens.

"You guys heard it too right?" Cameron questioned.

The other four nodded before all five stood in a line and put their arms out towards the sky.

"Jungle Zords, Awaken!"

From a portal, five robotics animals moved into the city. A red Lion, a blue Eagle, a green Wolf, a yellow Bear, and a pink Deer.

"I think that's our cue." Cameron said.

The five then jumped into their respective zords before moving them forward. Chimera's five animals ran towards the zords to attack, not in fear of the new robotic beasts. The bull engaged the Bear Zord, The Goat went after the Deer Zord, the Dragon took flight towards the Eagle Zord, the Serpent slithered to the Wolf Zord, and the two lions faced each other.

The bull tried to ram the Bear Zord, but Nessa jerked the Zord away. She then made her Zord ram the bull in the side instead. The Serpent circled the Wolf Zord, looking for a chance to strike. Jason watched the animal move around him, keeping his hands on the controls for his Zord. The Serpent then went for a strike and Jason made the Wolf Zord slash it with its claws. The Eagle Zord and Dragon flew around buildings, the dragon trying to hit the robot bird with its fire breath. Ronny flew straight up with the Dragon in tow.

"Okay, you got this." Ronny said before turning the Eagle Zord around to face the oncoming Dragon.

The Blue Ranger let his Zord free fall towards the Dragon, but began to fire energy arrows out of its beak. A few hit the Dragon in the face and momentarily blinded it, Ronny using the change to ram into the Dragon and knock it to the ground before he leveled off his Zord and continued flying. The Deer Zord locked its antlers around the Goat, leaving Loren in control of the next move. As she thought about the next move, the goat began to use it's hooves to hit the Deer Zord in the head. The cockpit shook as the goat did this, so Loren tossed the Goat up before knocking it away with the antlers on her zord. As for the lions, Cameron used the tail of his sword like a makeshift sword, slashing the evil lion as many times as he could. The evil lion staggered back and Cameron made his lion jump into the air. The Red Lion curled into a ball with it's tail extended and spun at the Chimera lion, slicing it multiple times with it's tail before the evil lion was thrown back.

On the ground, all five defeated animals merged back into Chimera, the Evo-Beast once again struggling to rise. When she did however, she saw all five zords staring at her.

"Ready!" Jason and Nessa yelled.

"Aim!" Loren and Ronny shouted.

"Fire!" Cameron exclaimed as the mouths of the zords loaded with colored energy.

Chimera leaped towards the zords, but what blasted by the beams that escaped each machine's mouth. The female Evo-Beast then fell back to the ground, sparking.

She stood up, "This isn't possible! I was supposed to win!" She screamed before exploding in a fireball.

* * *

Tigar-O opened his eyes to see his three loyal underlings looking down at him with worried expressions.

"Help me up." The tiger king said.

Taka and Snapper raised him up while Zebro stood in front, ready to catch the king if he fell forward.

"What happened?" Tigar-O asked.

"You fainted my liege." Snapper revealed.

"What?" The Tiger questioned.

"After you brought Chimera back to life, you fainted and fell. We were worried." Taka added.

"Even then, that bumbling Chimera didn't even use the greatness of your power to good use." Zebro said.

The three helped Tigar-O sit on his throne, still worried about their king.

"No time to stress about that. Right now, we need to defeat those rangers. They are a thorn in our sides that must be taken out at all costs; even if it means my life. I expect the same dedication from you three as well." He said.

The three all got to one knee and looked up to their king before saying, "Yes my king."

* * *

Cameron walked back into his father's home, seeing his dad and Ms. Burton at the kitchen table holding hands.

Mr. Cormick saw his son, "Ah, Cameron! How was your day?" He asked.

"Hello Cameron." Ms. Burton said.

"Hey Ms. Burton. My day was fine dad." Cameron said.

"That's good. Oh, did you try out what I told you with your school project?" Mr. Cormick asked.

Cameron almost slipped and asked him what he was talking about but caught himself.

"Yeah. It went real well actually." Cameron said.

"See? Told you, in a team, you have to have everyone on the same goal. Now all you got to do is stress out about keep them on track." Cameron's father said.

Cameron froze; he never thought about the fact that he'd have to keep everyone functioning as a team from her on out.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **First thing's first: IT IS ABOUT TIME that I finished this. This chapter has been in development since 2017 and it is now 2019 and I'm only two chapters into Jungle Spirit. Ugh. To LuckyLeoRed, my apologies on that but you did find me lurking on DeviantArt instead of working on my stories (much to my shock). Anyway, this chapter had to be rewritten. To give you all a reason, think about this: the original version was only at about 600 something words in the past year while this version was well over a thousand in a week. Yeah, wasn't feeling the Nessa based chapter at this point. I think the problem is that I wanted to keep Nessa's standoffish personality for a longer time. Didn't help that I was trying to juggle multiple chapters at once, so the original one fell back on schedule (as if I have one). Also, SCHOOL! Exams start tomorrow so, I decided to put out this chapter before I died of exhaustion after Thursday. Can't wait till Friday when I can hopefully relax with that day off.**

 **As for this version of the chapter, I enjoyed it much more than the Nessa version if that didn't come across yet. I do feel like the zords being added in was a bit of an unnecessary thing, but Chimera could split into five animals so I put em in. I relaxed on the Megazord (which is ironically the rangers' zords coming together, which would be symbolic of their agreements to be a team) just to let the ending not feel to crowded. Speaking of which, yeah, Cameron's mediator job is far from over. We'll see how well that goes.**

 **Anyway *clears throat* SYNOPSIS TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **NEVER GETS OLD FOR ME!**

 _ **TITLE:**_ Crime to Combine

 _ **SYNOPSIS:**_ Three new Evo-Beasts arrive that know how to combine to become stronger. Even with the Rangers' new found teamwork, these Evo-Beasts make it difficult to fight them. Will the rangers figure out how to beat the trio? Or will Tigar-O's subjects obtain a new home?

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember To Review, Favorite, and Follow. Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


	3. Crime to Combine

_Jungle Spirit Chapter 3: Crime to Combine_

 **Heyyyyyy homies and homettes, it's Trey-El here with the third chapter of Jungle Spirit. So, this will be the first of the chapters where there is no character and/or team development to speak of. This is just filler, so nothing too serious in the long run :-).**

 **Characters**

 **Rangers**

 **Red:** Cameron "Cam" Cormick

 **Blue:** Ronald "Ronny" Harrel

 **Green:** Jason Leyton

 **Yellow:** Nessa Durand

 **Pink:** Loren Drake

 **Mentor:** Jemas

 **Main Villain:** Tigar-O

 **Second in Command:** Snapper

 **General:** Zebro

 **General:** Taka

 **MOTD** : Merger

 **Foot Soldiers:** Scales

 **Cameron is portrayed by Kevin Quinn**

 **Ronny is portrayed by Khylin Rhambo**

 **Jason is portrayed by Rahart Adams**

 **Nessa is portrayed by Olivia Holt**

 **Loren is portrayed by Cierra Ramirez**

 **Jemas is portrayed by Margot Robbie**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers, all rights go to Hasbro. I also don't own the characters in the story, they belong to LuckyLeoRed.**

 **So, Without further adieu, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Loren sat at a booth in the local diner as she waited for the others to arrive. One thing Cameron tried to get the teams to get closer is to hangout with each other at the diner to talk and get to know each other on a more personal level. As usual, Nessa was a bit hesitant about the idea (mostly because of being around Jason more than she had to), but she eventually agreed begrudgingly to meet them there.

Not long after this, Cameron walked into the diner with Jason and Ronny. The trio sat with Loren and waited for Nessa to arrive.

"Thought she would have been here by now." Cameron said.

"I, for one, am not shocked. She seems like she didmdi want to go to this meeting anyway." Ronny explained.

"Maybe it's for the best. Wouldn't want her to be hacking up a lung because of my jokes." Jason offered.

The others looked at him, trying their best not to laugh at the green ranger or hurt his feelings over the contradiction.

"Regardless, I'm sure she'll be here eventually." Loren said.

On cue, Nessa walked into the diner with her usual straight faced expression. She walked over and sat next to Loren with her arms crossed.

"Alright, I'm here. What now?" Nessa asked.

"Well, we should get to know each other better." Cameron stated.

"I suggest we start with hobbies outside of school." Ronny proposed.

"Well, I like to practice my dancing routines and my cheers." Loren said.

"Why if you aren't the classic high school girl.", Nessa said, rolling her eyes, "I like to skate and be alone."

"I like to go to the gym every other week. Gotta keep my body toned, you know?" Jason said, flexing and getting an eye roll out of Nessa.

"I personally love reading and doing research. Unlike my friend here, I prefer brains over brawn." Ronny added in.

"Shut up you human encyclopedia!" Jason said, giving his friend a noggie.

Loren smiled and turned to Cameron, "How about you?"

Cameron bit his bottom lip, "I love to write. Like having all of my ideas down on paper." he said.

"That's cool! What kind of things do you write about?" Loren asked.

"Mostly about my life. Other than that, I like to write about adventures taken by ordinary people." the red ranger explained.

Nessa hushed her voice, "Like five teenagers becoming superheroes and fighting ancient evil beings?"

"Something like that. I was more talking about treasure hunting or spy missions and things like that." Cameron responded.

"Indiana Jones?" Ronny questioned.

"Yes and no. My characters usually aren't skilled at the mission like he is." Cameron explained.

"Do you ever let anyone else read your stories?" Loren questioned.

Cameron shook his head, "I like writing, but not for others to read."

"Why?" Jason asked, "Your stories sound like they'd be awesome."

"Thanks, but I like my security." Cameron explained.

"Fair enough I guess." Ronny responded.

"Are we done yet?" Nessa asked.

"In a rush to leave us?" Jason questioned.

"No, how could I ever leave you?" Nessa responded with a blank expression.

The yellow ranger then got to her feet, "You four have fun. I have more important things to do." She said before leaving.

Loren then looked at her phone, "Crap, I gotta go too. Cheerleader practice. See you guys later." Loren then left.

"You two got to go?" Cameron asked the two males near him.

"I don't believe so." Ronny said.

"You two continue bonding. I just got an idea for an amazing prank!" Jason exclaimed before getting up and leaving.

Ronny sighed, "Got to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. See you later Cameron." Ronny then left as well, leaving Cameron alone.

"Great start." Cameron said, sighing.

* * *

In Tigar-O's castle, Taka was deep at work with Zebro watching over her. Taka was summoning a tornado that spun in the center of the room.

"Is it done yet Taka?" Zebro asked his companion.

"Soon Zebro. Just a moment." Taka responded.

Soon after this, the tornado disappeared and left three different monsters in its place. The one on the left was based on a swordfish, the one in the center was a rhino, and the one on the right was a vulture like creature.

"Bravo!" Zebro said, clapping.

Taka took a bow, "All in a day's work my striped friend. I introduce to you Jiki the Swordfish, Saizo the Rhino, and Zard the Vulture." She said.

"Interesting. What is their abilities?" Zebro asked, looking over the three.

"Behold." Taka said before snapping at the three.

In a heart beat, the three monsters enveloped themselves in smoke as their bodies drew closer together. When the smoke cleared, all that stood was a 7 foot tall beast with the head of a vulture on it's left shoulder, vulture wings, a swordfish tail, a right hand that looked like a swordfish head, a rhino head on the chest with horns on the right shoulder, and hooves on it's feet.

"I now present, Merger!" Taka exclaimed.

Three monsters then separated and all dropped to one knee, bowing their heads.

Saizo looked up, "What is our mission creator?" He asked.

* * *

Cameron was about to enter his home when Jemas reached out to him telepathically.

 _"Cameron! There's a monster attacking! I've alerted the others and you five need to get there now!"_ She told the teen.

Cameron sighed and walked away from his front door before pulling out his phone and dialling his dad's number after checking to see if his father was looking out the window.

His father answered, "Hello Cam." Mr. Cormick said.

"Hey Dad. Me and the others are going to be out a bit late. We're having so much fun bonding you know?" Cameron lied.

"Alright; As long as you all don't stay out too late, It's is a school night after all." The father responded.

"Yeah, we know. Thanks Dad, see you soon." Cameron said before hanging up and disappeared in a red aurora.

* * *

The five teens then ran up to the scene of the attack, eyeing down the three monsters ahead of them.

Saizo then turned to them, "Brothers, look who has come to our party." The rhino said.

"You three wanna quit while you're ahead?" Jason asked.

"Even I know the answer to that. Let's do this!" Nessa said.

"Ready?" Cameron asked the team, holding up his morpher.

The other four did the same, "Ready!"

The five inserted their coins, "Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" They all yelled before spinning the wheel on their morphers.

* * *

Cameron stood in a red jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the lion coin then appeared in front of Cameron before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up red. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Ronny stood in a blue jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the eagle coin then appeared in front of Ronny before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up blue. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Jason stood in a green jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the wolf coin then appeared in front of Jason before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up green. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Nessa stood in a yellow jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the bear coin then appeared in front of Nessa before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up yellow, as well as adding a yellow skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

Loren stood in a pink jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the deer coin then appeared in front of Loren before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up pink, as well as adding a pink skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

* * *

The five summoned their weapons before posing, "Power Rangers Jungle Spirit!" the five teens shouted.

"Ah, this will be fun! Charge!" Zard exclaimed in a raspy voice.

"Let's do this!" Jiki yelled before he ran in alongside his siblings as the Rangers ran at them.

Jason and Nessa engaged Jiki while Ronny and Loren went after Zard and Cameron started fighting Saizo on his own.

Jiki took a fencer's pose as he waited for Jason and Nessa, who tried to strike him with their weapons. The swordfish monster knocked Jason aside with his swordfish nose like sabre before using it to block the swings of Nessa's hammer one after another. Jiki then thrusted his blade forward, catching the yellow ranger in her chest before Jason ran up and stabbed Jiki in the back with his daggers. Jiki then turned to hit Jason with the sabre, the ranger only just dodging the slice and trying to make his daggers connect again.

With Loren and Ronny, they were trying to hit Zard as the monster flew above.

"Loren, think you can jump high enough to catch him?" Ronny asked his pink clad ally.

"I can try." Loren said before jumping on to Ronny's shoulders and then jumping in the air.

Loren gracefully flew in the air for a bit and went to strike Zard with the antlers on her shield. Zard tried to dodge, but the antlers grazed his back. Thinking fast, the monster allowed himself to fall close to the ground and then pulled up sharply. As he flew past, Zard sliced Ronny with the tips of his wings which sent the blue ranger to the ground. Loren ran up to help her teammate back to his feet, the two failing to see Zard flying back towards them. The monster charged his wings with purple energy and slashed the two rangers with the tips before flying back upwards. In his wake, an explosion took Ronny and Loren off their feet with the two landing hard on their backs.

Cameron swung his sword, the blade catching the long rhino horn on Saizo's right hand that acted as a sword itself of some kind.

"I'm guessing you're the leader huh? How pathetic." Saizo stated as he went to strike Cameron with his rhino horn blade.

Cameron blocked the attack, "How exactly are we pathetic? We've beaten monsters like you before." The red ranger explained.

"You're pathetic because you five are not strong enough to stop us." Saizo replied.

He then headbutted the Red Ranger, Cameron stumbling due to the hard attack to his skull. Saizo then pushed Cameron back before getting into a charging pose used by olympic runners. As Cameron got back to his feet, Saizo bolted towards him while charging with energy. Saizo then connected shoulder first with Cameron's gut, knocking the ranger down with authority and knocking the wind out of him.

Saizo stopped running as his brothers landed on either side of him. As the other rangers limped over the Cameron, the three monsters merged into their combined form.

"Uh guys? We have a big problem." Jason said, getting everyone's attention on the merged form of their attackers.

"We are Merger. The vehicle of your demise." The creature stated in a voice that was a combination of the voices from the three normal monsters that formed it.

"Well, guess you're about to have a breakdown. We will defeat you!" Cameron yelled at their enemy.

Merger chuckled and then spread its arms, "I'll give you five free shots." It said.

The five then ran up to Merger, Cameron hitting it with his sword, the blade making nothing more than a spark.

"One."

Ronny then shot the monster with the energy arrow breaking apart into nothingness.

"Two."

Jason tried with his daggers, which flew out of his hands on impact.

"Three."

Nessa hit Merger with her hammer, but the vibration of the attack traveled back into the hammer and into Nessa afterwards, briefly preventing the yellow ranger from moving.

"Four." Merger said with a smile growing.

Loren then tried her shield's antlers, which didn't even scratch the creature's skin.

"Five."

Merger then released the energy combined from it's three components into a purple wave that knocked the rangers multiple feet away and left explosions in its wake.

"Okay, I think we should retreat." Ronny said.

"I agree. We could die if we stay in this fight any longer." Nessa said.

"Right. Let's go." Cameron said.

Ronny then shot an arrow at the ground in front of Merger, blocking it's eyesight. When the sparks and smoke cleared, the Rangers were gone.

* * *

"That sucked." Jason said as he slumped against the wall of the team's base.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know." Nessa shot back as she held an ice pack on her shoulder.

The Rangers were back in the base following their escape from Merger. Each ranger had some kind of injury no matter how small. Loren had it the best with only a few bruises around her body. As for Nessa, she had a dislocated shoulder that was recently popped back in place while Jason had lower back pain. Cameron had a cut on the inside of his bottom lip as well as a slight concussion as found by Jemas. Ronny had a cut on the side of his brow as well as a bruise on his forehead.

"I am happy that you five knew when to retreat. It could of been much worse if you had stayed." Jemas told the teens.

"Yeah," Cameron began, "but we were whooped pretty bad."

"Even so, you all still showed tactical thinking." Jemas responded.

"With that said, we need to think of a plan now. Those three creeps will come back to try and finish what they started." Loren reasoned.

"It's not like we can just chase them down either. We'd be going into enemy territory and give them a home field advantage." Jason brought up from his seated position.

Nessa pressed her lips together in thought, "We could think about what made them so strong in the first place. If we figure out their strengths, we can try to make out possible weaknesses." She said.

"Well, in the individual fights, we were doing poorly because it was our first fight with them. We should be ready enough next time. The real problem is their combined form." Ronny explained.

"Okay, so what do we know about these three?" Jemas questioned.

"The vulture one is all about aerial assault." Loren said.

"So if we figure a way to ground him, he shouldn't be so much of an issue other than those sharp wings and quickness." Ronny reasoned.

"The swordfish has a good fencing technique." said Nessa.

"So we need to match him with a blade master." Jason told the group.

"That leaves the rhino. He's brute strength mostly. There's no real technique to him, just stampeding through people." Cameron said.

"Okay, now Merger. What of it?" Jemas asked.

"It seems to gather it's power from the energy of the three separate monsters. Maybe we can use the same technique." Ronny said.

Jason leaned off of the wall, "You mean we should do what Merger does? We can't combine into one person." He looked at Jemas and asked, "Can we?"

"No idiot, Ronny means we should try combining our powers together. That has nothing to do with our bodies fusing. I'd wouldn't want to share a body with you anyway." Nessa said.

"You two, enough. How would we go about doing that Ronny?" Cameron asked.

Loren then perked up, "Maybe we can create some type of weapon that we all could use."

"A cannon!" Jason yelled out.

"Why?" Nessa asked.

"Well, cannons are real destructive and they need ammo to work." Jason said.

"Yeah, so what's your point here?" Nessa asked in slight irritation.

"The 'ammo' in this case would be our powers." Ronny said before pulling out his eagle coin, "Perhaps we can create a cannon where we all must insert our coins for a full on blast."

"Exactly bro! Then we can match Merger's skill of using combined energy." Jason said.

"Better yet, what if we could separate the cannon into 5 different weapons?" Loren asked.

"That sounds all well and good, but we need a reading on the amount of power Merger uses. If we get that number, we can give the cannon enough power to challenge it and split that power five ways to do smaller level damage." Nessa reasoned.

Ronny perked up, "Jemas, is there any way to record the energies in our morphers?" He asked.

Jemas nodded and her eyes lit up with a white light. Her eyes then stopped glowing after a few seconds and a smile was across her lips.

"I got it." The elder woman said.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jason asked.

"Our morphers are still technology regardless of origin. My theory was that the energy expelled by Merger was trapped in our morphers. It was a task of simply scanning them since the energy in our morphers and the energy of Merger shouldn't match each other." Ronny explained.

Jason then slung his arm around Ronny's shoulders with a smile, "Nice one man!" He shouted.

"I will begin working on your new weapons. For now, you all should go home." Jemas said.

The five teens nodded and then teleported away as Jemas began her work.

* * *

The next day, Saizo, Jiki, and Zard landed in the middle of the street and began to attack the surrounding area.

"Where are they? I thought heroes were supposed to be faster than this." Zard said.

"Be patient brother, they will arrive once they know people are being attacked." Jiki responded.

"Or we're already here."

The three monsters turned around to see the five rangers getting ready to morph.

"Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" The teens shouted.

* * *

Cameron stood in a red jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the lion coin then appeared in front of Cameron before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up red. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Ronny stood in a blue jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the eagle coin then appeared in front of Ronny before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up blue. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Jason stood in a green jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the wolf coin then appeared in front of Jason before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up green. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Nessa stood in a yellow jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the bear coin then appeared in front of Nessa before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up yellow, as well as adding a yellow skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

Loren stood in a pink jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the deer coin then appeared in front of Loren before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up pink, as well as adding a pink skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

* * *

"Prideful Lion! Jungle Spirit Red!"

"Noble Eagle! Jungle Spirit Blue!"

"Wild Wolf! Jungle Spirit Green!"

"Fierce Bear! Jungle Spirit Yellow!"

"Graceful Deer! Jungle Spirit Pink!"

"Forgotten Forests No More! Power Rangers Jungle Spirit!", the team shouted.

"Let's do this!" Saizo exclaimed.

The Rangers summoned their weapons, "When we roar, we can't be stopped!" Cameron yelled.

The two sides then rushed at each other, but this time the pairings were different. Cameron and Loren engaged Jiki as Jason and Nessa handled Saizo and Ronny took on Zard by himself this time.

Ronny rolled against the ground and Zard tried to strike him with his wings tips. Ronny shot an arrow at the wing and kept rolling around, all the while shooting Zard.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" Zard exclaimed.

"Says the monster who used aerial superiority to beat me the first time." Ronny said, shooting again, "You have no right to talk about cowardice."

Zard then became extremely agitated and began to gain flight. Due to the shots taken to his wings however, Zard found that he couldn't get high enough to fully fly. Ronny then charged his crossbow with blue energy and shot a barrage of arrows at Zard, knocking the monster to the ground.

Saizo swung a fist at the Green Ranger, but Jason leaned away from it and connected with one of his own. As Saizo stumbled backwards, Nessa hit him in his lower back with her hammer and sent Saizo forward again before he was slashed by Jason's daggers. Jason held Saizo's arms back and Nessa hit the monster over and over in the gut with her hammer at full force. Jason then let his enemy go and drop kicked him in the back as Nessa hit Saizo in the chest with her hammer, squishing Saizo.

Cameron slashed at Jiki relentlessly as the monster did his best to block it. Jiki then saw an opening and slashed Cameron across the chest, forcing the Red Ranger back. Jiki then went for a sword thrust, but Cameron side stepped the attack and grabbed Jiki's bladed hand. He then tossed Jiki into the sky before charging his sword blade with red energy and jumping up towards Jiki. Cameron slashed across Jiki's body and did a mid air front flip which he landed as Jiki plummeted to the pavement.

The three monsters regrouped as the rangers closed in.

"We still have one more trick up our sleeves. Combine!" Saizo said before the three brothers came together to form Merger.

"Now we'll finish you brats once and for all!" Merger shouted.

Ronny raised his morpher, "Is the weapons ready Jemas?"

In a flash, a small cannon appeared in front of the five rangers, who all grabbed them. Jason and Nessa's cannons were mostly silver with a black handle. The differences where simply a green stripe on the side of the cannon and a wolf head on the barren or Jason's cannon while Nessa had yellow stripes and a bear head. Ronny's was also mostly silver with a black handle, but his cannon was bigger than the other two and had more blue all around it. There was also a coin slot in the back, a clear window in the center big enough for 5 coins to be seen at once, and a Eagle head on the front. Loren's cannon was the shortest and the skinniest with the same silver and black color scheme added with some pink, but the barrel was thicker than the rest of the weapon and had a deer head behind it. Finally, Cameron's was as thick as Ronny's cannon and had the red stripes to signify that it was his. There was a lion head on the front, but also an ovular chromed red dome sitting behind it.

"Okay, let's test these things out." Cameron said.

Merger charged, but the five shot at him with there weapons and knocked the monster back.

"Well, they work." Jason said, smiling under his helmet.

The team then ran in to attack Merger, who got to his feet. The five ducked and dodged energy attacks from Merger while shooting at him steadily. They all then regrouped on one side and all shot at Merger at once, knocking him down again.

"Can we end this already?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, we can. Combine weapons!" Cameron commanded.

The front of Ronny's cannon connected to the back of Cameron's as the back of Loren's clipped over the barrel of Cameron's cannon to make a new barrel. The handles of both Cameron and Loren's cannons folder up as Jason turned the handle of his cannon 90 degrees to the left and Nessa turned her's 90 degrees to the right. The two connected their cannons to either side of the weapon, completing it.

Cameron grabbed the handle, Loren and Ronny held the sides, and Jason and Nessa were kneeling down at the front with the cannon on their shoulders. Merger got to his feet and stared down the barrel of the gun before running at the rangers. Cameron then pulled the trigger, sending an orb of energy into the chest of Merger, knocking the monster away who began sparking.

"This can work. I need everyone's coins right now." Cameron stated.

The others handed their coins to Cameron, who inserted them into the slot on Ronny's cannon before inserting his own. The coins lit up in their respective colors as the barrel of Loren's cannon began charging. When Merger got to his feet, Cameron pulled the trigger and released a huge ball of energy that almost took the team off of their feet. The ball hit Merger and forced him to explode on impact.

* * *

"This isn't over Rangers." Tigar-O said in his castle before slamming his staff into the ground and passing out with his followers checking on him afterwards.

* * *

The team disassembled their cannon and began to walk off, but the rumbling of the ground caught their attention.

"If this is what I think this is..." Jason said.

The five cautiously turned around to see Merger come back together before growing to giant size.

"You had to jinx it huh?" Nessa asked Jason.

"Not the time you two." Loren said, standing between the green and yellow rangers.

"Jungle Zords, Awaken!" They yelled.

Their Zords then appeared from a portal and the rangers jumped into their respective cockpits.

"Charge!" Cameron said, the Zords going towards the enemy.

Merger started by knocking the Eagle Zord out of the sky before grabbing the Deer Zord by the antlers and tossing it to the side. He then grabbed the Bear Zord before picking it up and throwing it into the Lion and Wolf Zords. Merger than sent out a wave of energy that knocked the Zords even farther away.

"Okay, we're not doing so hot." Jason said.

*Agreed." Nessa stated.

"Well what can we do?" Loren asked.

"We need a plan, and fast." Cameron reasoned.

The eagle eyes on Ronny's helmet then lit up, "I got it guys." He said.

The eyes on the other rangers' helmets lit up as well.

"Okay guys, let's try this. Zords Combine!" Cameron yelled.

Merger watched as the Zords retreated to each other's side and stare at him.

"I'll keep him busy, you guys focus on combining." Ronny said before going in with the Eagle Zord.

As the Eagle Zord kept Merger busy, Nessa's Bear Zord sperated horizontally between the shoulders and the chest before extending to reveal silver pipes within. The legs then folded up into hidden compartments before the chest and body of the Bear Zord split down the middle. The zord then stood upright before the shoulders and head of the Bear Zord turned downwards 90 degrees, creating a waist and legs.

"In position." Nessa said.

The lower spine and hinds of the Wolf and Deer Zords lifted up 90 degrees after the legs folded up and the antlers of the Deer folded down until they were parallel with the head.

"Ready." Jason and Loren announced.

The Lion Zord then jumped on top of the Bear Zord's leg formation and crouched as two pegs flipped out of both shoulders. The Wolf Zord then connected to the left peg while the Deer Zord connected to the right before a head with yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate popped out of the top of the Lion Zord.

"Okay. Ronny! We need you to complete the process." Cameron said.

"Copy." Ronny stated before making the Eagle Zord peck Merger with it's beak and then fly towards the robot.

The back of the Eagle Zord split and the feet turned up at a 45 degree angle to create a helmet and side antenna that hanged off to the back. The helmet then dropped over the robot's head while the rest of the Eagle Zord plugged on to the back to create wings. The wings then folded flush against the back of the robot and it's yellow eyes lit up.

"Jungle Spirit Megazord, complete!" The team shouted as the Megazord struck a pose.

Merger ran at the Megazord and went for a punch that was caught by the robot. The Megazord then punched Merger in the gut multiple times before using its knee and tossing Merger down. The Megazord then picked Merger up and used the wolf hand of its left arm to chomp down on Merger's shoulder before using the Deer Zord's antlers to hold onto his waist. Merger was then lifted and slammed on to his back before being kicked away. He then stood up and sent out another wave of energy that had no effect on the Megazord.

"I think it's a good idea to end this." Nessa said.

"I second that. Charging antlers." Loren announced.

"Deploying wings." Ronny added.

The wings on the back of the Megazord extended and blue energy flowed between the antlers of the Deer Zord. It the jumped up and began to fly through the blue skies. Merger stood up, which didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"Oh no you don't. Wolf Zord howl!" He shouted.

The Wolf Zord then sent out a howl that was projected as rings that hit and trapped Merger in place as the Megazord flew towards him rapidly with its right arm up.

"Jungle Spirit Strike!" Cameron yelled.

The Megazord flew past Merger, slicing him with the charged antlers on it's right hand before landing and skidding to a hault. Merger then tipped backwards and fell, exploding in a fiery blast.

Cameron brought his arm across his chest, "Spirit Freed."

* * *

Loren sat at the same booth in the diner again. She was watching her phone while waiting for the others to arrive. In came Cameron, Ronny, and Jason followed by Nessa, who put some space between herself and the three males.

"Hey guys." Loren said excitedly as the four sat in the booth.

"So why are we here again?" Nessa asked.

Jason adopted a serious look on his face, "So we can see if my jokes can make you laugh."

"Then we're going to be here forever. Waiter!" Nessa called out, much to Jason's ire.

The other three chuckled at the two as Cameron realized that this group can actually work.

* * *

 **Jeez am I glad to finally be done with this chapter. Took me long enough as per usual right? I seriously need a schedule to write these so I can get these out quicker. Not every two weeks or whatever, but maybe monthly or bi montly just to keep the momentum going. But as I said, this was more of a filler than an actual important piece of the story and it is also kind of a two parter with the last chapter, but very loosely if you ask me. Not much else to say except I'm working on Mythic Elements and the Nexus Beasts reboot currently as well as trying to actually start an ongoing Rider story for the first time.**

 **Anyway,** **SYNOPSIS TIME!**

 _ **TITLE:**_ Gracefully Pink

 _ **SYNOPSIS:**_ The school is getting ready for its first game and all cheerleaders are getting ready except for Loren. She decides to put ranger duties on the back burner just as a new Evo Beast arises that is too agile for the team! Will Loren risk missing the game, or will she trust her team to handle things themselves?

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember To Review, Favorite, and Follow. Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


	4. Gracefully Pink

**Jungle Spirit Chapter 4: Gracefully Pink**

 **A/N: Heyyyyyy everyone, Trey-El here with another chapter of Jungle Spirit. So, I've decided to start doing character focus chapters finally which I feel could be where this story begins to shine.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers, all rights go to Hasbro. I also don't own the characters in the story, they belong to LuckyLeoRed.**

 **So without further delay, let's begin.**

* * *

Loren opened her eyes to the brilliant sunlight that radiated through her room. Her golden colored walls shined, and gave off a royal feel. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and looked through her messages. After a few scolls, she fond the group chat between her and the others.

' _Good Morning Everyone!_ ' She sent with two smiling sun emojis.

She then raised up in her bed and stretched. After freshening up in her bathroom, Loren then put on black sweatpants, a grey shirt, and a pale pink jacket. She tied her hair into a ponytail and checked herself in her body length mirror before her phone went off. She checked it and saw that both Cameron and Jason had replied to her message.

' _Morning_ ' Cameron's text read and Jason's read ' _Yo_ '

 _'Oh, we're actually using this thing?_ ' a message from Nessa read.

Jason then replied, ' _Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?_ '

' _No, but I just woke up with the urge to punch you_ ' Nessa shot back with a smile emoji.

' _Here we go with these two already._ ' Loren thought to herself as Ronny popped into the chat.

' _Enough you two_ '

' _Hope everyone slept well_ ' Loren typed.

' _I was until my phone went off_ ' Nessa said.

' _Come on Nessa, is it really a chore for you to be friends with us?_ ' Cameron asked.

' _You do remember that we only met because we were put in a field trip group together right? I had no choice in that_ ' Nessa explained.

Jason then replied, ' _But if you hadn't of been in that group, you would've never been able to hear my jokes_ '

' _I know. That's my biggest regret of actually joining the group_ ' Nessa added a rolling eyes emoji afterwards.

Loren shook her head with a chuckle before putting her phone on mute and slipping it into her pocket. She then put on her calf high black boots and picked up her black bookbag before leaving her room. She then went into the kitchen, seeing that her mother was cooking. Next to her was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Loren could tell it was recently made because the steam could be seen coming off of it.

"Morning mom." Loren said as she placed her bag next to a chair at the kitchen table, "Where's dad?"

"Morning honey. Your father had to leave early today. Important meeting at work that he can't be late for." Mrs. Drake told her daughter.

Loren grabbed the plate from the countertop and walked back to the seat where her bag was at. After finishing her food, Loren said goodbye to her mom before picking up her bag and leaving.

* * *

At school, Loren opened her locker and began to move some books from her bag into the locker as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see one of her friends with a smile on her face.

"It's here Loren!" The brunette said excitedly.

"Morning Val. What's here?" Loren asked.

"Duh, the first big game of the school year." Val said.

Loren's eyes widened, "Already? I haven't really been practicing as much as I could have."

Val raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're usually the most hard working out of all of us. What's been going on?" She asked.

"I've just been busy. I got a job recently and it's been taking up some of my time." Loren lied, "Anyway, are you ready for it?"

"Of course! I've been training since August. Even when I was in the hospital, I was still thinking about being ready for the game." Val explained.

Loren winced. It had been a bit since the attack on the school's field trip that put Val in the hospital for a few days.

"I don't know Val, you just got out of the hospital just over a week ago and-"

"Nonsense! Loren, we cheerleaders have an obligation to entertain the people in the stands and we have to do it." Val said, grabbing Loren's shoulders.

Loren couldn't help but laugh, "I guess you have a point. When's the next practice?" She asked.

"Today after school. You should go since you need some practice under your belt." Val answered.

"I'll be there. One break from my job won't be world ending or anything." Loren said.

Val smiled and hugged her friend, "Awesome! See you then." She said before walking off.

Loren smiled after her friend before moving her attention back to her locker.

* * *

In Tigar-O's castle, Taka and Zebro watched as a rabbit like monster hopped around by kicking some Scales with it's feet. Snapper then walked into the room, looking at the rabbit as well before turning to Taka.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The giant rabbit or why are we using Scales as dummies?" Taka shot back.

"Both." Snapper responded with a slight edge.

"Well Sir Snapper, " Zebro spoke up, "the rabbit is Hopina and the reason we are using Scales to test her abilities is because we don't have anyone or anything else to test her on."

Besides," Taka added, "Zebro and I can always make more."

"Fair enough." Snapper said before Hopina landed in front of the three.

"How was that?" Hopina said in a soft voice.

"Great Hopina, you seem ready to go and battle the rangers at a moment's notice." Taka explained, "All we need is the word." She looked to Snapper.

Snapper nodded, "Get to it quickly."

* * *

Back at school, Loren went to her locked as the other students began to leave after 8 hours of learning. As she packed her books into her bag, she noticed a presence coming in her direction. When she looked up, she saw that Cameron was walking towards her.

"Hey." Loren said with a smile.

Cameron sighed, "Hey."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired from the work today in class. Didn't know teachers could talk so much before." Cameron responded.

Loren laughed, "Yeah well, that's our school."

Cameron chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. By the way, the other and I are going to the diner later. You going to be there?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. Have to get to work on cheerleading practice. Haven't really had time since... everything started." Loren said.

"Oh, well that's okay, we can all meet at another time. Anyway, have to get on my bus before it leaves me...again. See tomorrow okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Loren said before standing up and giving Cameron a hug.

Cameron gave a quick hug back before breaking up the embrace and lightly jogging to the front door.

Loren watched him go with a smirk before feeling another presence behind her.

"Cute boyfriend you got there Loren." Val mocked.

Loren playfully rolled her eyes, "It's not like that Val, him and I just work together." She said as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah, okay. You better not be holding out on me." Val said with a smirk.

"It's my personal life though. Anything I want to hold out, I can do so without anyone's consent." Loren shot back.

"You wouldn't lie to me Loren." Val said with a hand on her him.

Loren smirked, " _But I am now._ " She thought before saying, "Fair enough, let's just get to practice."

* * *

The rangers left the diner, Nessa crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as Jason continued telling jokes.

"C'mon, that was a good one!" Jason whined.

"That was a good one if the intention was to almost get yourself punched." Nessa shot back.

Cameron chuckled nervously, "Nessa, would it be impossible for you to try being nicer to Jason?"

Nessa shot him a look, "When he stops making those bad jokes, I'll think about it." She said.

Ronny sighed, "Guess you two will never get along."

The four then heard screams along with a squadron of running civilians.

"Either a new Twilight movie came out..." Jason started.

"Or there's a Evo Beast nearby. Let's go!" Nessa said before the four ran towards the source of the action.

When the four arrived, the civilians had mostly cleared out and Hopina was at the center surrounded by a few Scales.

"Cameron, where's Loren?" Ronny asked.

"Cheerleading practice." Cameron responded.

"Call her in then." Nessa said.

"No, we can handle this. It's not like we're the four stooges." Jason responded.

Nessa slowly turned to him, "One, it's the three stooges. Two, the only stooge here is you. Three, don't ever say that again."

"So you four must be the rangers." Hopina said as she stepped in front of the teens.

"That we are." Ronny responded.

"Bold now aren't we? Scales, get them!" Hopina commanded, the small amount of Scales with her rushing forward.

The four dodged attacks as they were split between the monsterous attackers. Cameron ducked a right hook before kicking a Scale in the back and taking out his red lion coin. He inserted it into his morpher as the Scales ran towards him.

"Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" Cameron shouted before spinning the wheel on his morpher.

A projection of the lion coin shot out and knocked the advancing Scales onto their backs before slamming into Cameron, giving him his suit as well as his Lion Blade. Cameron readied his sword as the Scales staggered to their feet. He then rushed forward and began slicing at them.

Ronny slid across the hood of a nearby car before a Scale swiped at the place he was at. He then rolled under an attack from another Scale, tripping it as he got to one knee and then to his feet.

Ronny inserted his eagle coin into his morpher, "Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" He then spun the wheel and transformed, "Summon Eagle Crossbow!"

Crossbow in hand, Ronny shot at the Scales in his vicinity, flying over head.

Jason tackled a Scale, punching it in the face before getting back to his feet. He then gave another one a right hook and shoulder checked it, sending the Scale to it's back. He then inserted his wolf coin in his morpher.

"Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" he yelled, spinning the wheel.

A projection of the coin then appeared between Jason and the Scales, who stared at the large projection in confusion. Jason then jumped through the projection, transforming before landing a flying punch and summoning his daggers.

Nessa performed a flying kick before dodging a Scale's kick and kicking it's other leg out. She inserted her bear coin and ran towards the Scales. She jumped off of a nearby car with one foot and gave another Scale a spinning kick and then spun the wheel on her morpher.

"Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" She shouted.

She transformed in a flash and knocked down the remaining Scales with her Bear Smasher.

The four transformed teens then regrouped and stood in the way of Hopina.

"If you want to quit now, we'd understand." Jason said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Tempting, but I think I'd rather destroy you!" Hopina said before rushing in

"Why do they never willingly give up?" Jason rhetorically said as he and the others rushed forward.

Hopina leapt off the ground, using her powerful legs to knock both Cameron and Jason on their backs. She then was able to grab Nessa's swinging hammer before kicking her legs out. Before Hopina could capitalize though, Ronny flew in with some arrow shots to the monster. Hopina them jumped and did a flip kick, catching Ronny dead in the chest and knocking the blue ranger out of the sky.

* * *

Back at the school, Loren was fixing her hair after getting dressed back into her regular clothes.

" _Loren, the team needs help._ " Jemas said within Loren's mind.

"Nothing like some good practice right Lore?" Val said as she approached her friend.

"Yeah, but I should get going now." Loren said, planning to rush out of the door.

"But you promised that we would hang out afterwards." Val whined.

Loren bit her lip, "I'm sorry Val. If I could take a raincheck, I forgot how tiring practice could be." She lied.

"Sure, that's fair. Just make sure you are ready for the game. Coach wants us all there and ready and if someone leaves or doesn't show, I heard they'll be out of the season." Val explained.

Loren nodded, "Okay. Well, good night Val." She then walked out before her friend could respond.

* * *

Back at the battle, Cameron was stomped on for a few seconds before Hopina dodged attacks from Jason and Nessa, giving the two roundhouse kicks in response. She then jumped and gave Ronny a dropkick to knock the wind out of the blue ranger.

"And here I thought you four were going to be a real challenge." Hopina said with a laugh.

"Five!'

Hopina turned to the source of the noise, only to get tackled by an already morphed Loren.

"Ah, the pink one. You shouldn't be so difficult." Hopina said, charging forward.

She went for a kick to the head, but Loren ducked it before doing a hand spring to avoid a sweeping kick. Loren then jumped and spun in midair, striking Hopina with the sharp antlers on her shield.

Hopina chuckled, "You're the quick one huh? Well, how about this?" She then stomped on the ground.

Immediately after the stomp, sharp rocks rose from the ground and stabbed Loren, knocking the pink ranger down. When she got back to her feet, Hopina was gone. With that, the five demorphed and Loren helped the others up.

"You guys alright?" Loren asked.

Nessa took an irritated sigh, "Yeah, but where were you earlier?"

"I already told you she was at her cheer practice Nessa." Cameron said as he finally got to his feet.

"I remember. I'm asking why you didn't show up earlier than that?" Nessa asked, eying Loren.

The five were then transported away.

* * *

The teens then found themselves in their base, with Jemas nearby.

"I must take the blame for this. I didn't want to interrupt Loren's practice." She told them.

Nessa frowned, "I don't see why. We were all in danger while little miss cheer here was busy doing flips." She argued.

"Nessa, you have to understand that my cheer practice is important too. If I'm not ready for the game them I'm out for the season." Loren explained.

"So your practice and hobby is more important than fighting for your world?" Nessa shot back.

Loren shook her head, "No, but I still have a personal life I have to live."

Nessa crossed her arms, "Listen princess, if the world is destroyed, your personal life goes too. Try showing a little care." She said.

Cameron went to step in, but was stopped by Jason.

"Let them go Cam." He said.

"I'm sorry that I want to live my life Nessa. Besides, you don't even want to be here anyway." Loren said.

"That's true. However, I decide to put my life on the back burner so that I can get the job done. You should learn the same." Nessa then turned to Jemas, "If you don't mind Jemas, I'd like to leave now."

The older woman nodded before transporting Nessa out of the area. Loren looked at the floor for a few seconds before lifting her head to the older woman as well.

"I'd like to leave too." She said flatly.

"Loren?" Cameron asked in slight worry.

"I'm fine Cam. I need to go home anyway, have to prepare myself for tomorrow." The pink ranger responded.

Cameron sighed as Loren was also transported away.

* * *

Appearing in her driveway, Loren walked up to her front door and opened it to find her mom and dad on the couch in the living room.

"Oh," her mom spoke up, "Hi Loren. How was school today?"

"Fine." Loren responded.

"Doesn't sound that way. What happened?" Her father asked.

Loren at first wanted to deny telling him anything, but sighed.

"Mom. Dad. Can I ask for your advice?" The pink ranger asked.

"Sure. Always here to help." Mr. Drake said, turning off the TV.

"Okay, so look." Loren began, "Let's say you have this project you have to work on with other people, but you also have practice for a sport or something that if you don't show up to, you're going to be kicked out of it for the season. What would you do?"

"Is this a question of which one do you choose?" Her mom asked.

"Yes." Loren stated.

"Well," her father said with a sigh, "start by thinking of which one is more important to you. If it's the sport, tell your group that it is important enough that you cannot miss it. If the project is more important, then you may have to sacrifice the sport. One thing to note is that either way, something has to be given up for the other. You can't have both."

Loren nodded, "I can't have both..."

"Does that answer your question honey?" Her mom asked.

Loren smiled despite herself, "Yes. Thanks." She said before walking upstairs to her room.

* * *

Cameron closed his locker when he looked down the hall and saw Loren packing her bag. He walked over, but Loren seemingly didn't recognize his presence.

"Loren?" He asked.

Loren jumped, clearly caught off guard by the male's presence.

"Oh, hey Cam. Sorry, just thinking about things." She told him.

"Like yesterday?" Cameron leaned against the lockers.

"No, no." Loren lied, "Just about the formations for the game tonight."

Cameron frowned, "So you're not going to focus on the Evo Beast?" He said in a hushed voice.

Loren zipped up her bag, "If she attacks before or after the game, I'll be there. During the game is a different story entirely." She said, walking off.

Cameron sighed, but walked away as well.

* * *

Later that night, Cameron was drifting into sleep when his phone went off. Quickly answering it as to not wake up his dad.

" _Cameron! We got trouble!_ " Jason said from the other end of the line.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Cameron asked in a tired and slightly irritated tone.

" _Hopina's back in town._ "

Cameron's eyes shot open, "Be there as soon as possible." He then hung up.

After getting dressed as quietly as possible, Cameron stood in the center and mentally called out to Jemas. He was then transported out of his room.

* * *

He then appeared alongside the others, staring at Hopina down the street.

"Aw, where's pink?" The monster asked.

Nessa looked to Cameron, "Nevermind that." He said.

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Of course she chose her little game above saving the world." She said under her breath before stepping forward with her coin presented, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The three males said, brandishing their coins.

The four inserted their coins,"Jungle Spirits, Awaken!" They yelled, spinning the wheel on each of their morphers.

* * *

Cameron stood in a red jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the lion coin then appeared in front of Cameron before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up red. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Ronny stood in a blue jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the eagle coin then appeared in front of Ronny before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up blue. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Jason stood in a green jungle with his left arm up above his head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on his waist. A projection of the wolf coin then appeared in front of Jason before slamming into his chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up green. An image of the coin then appeared on his chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over his eyes, completing the suit.

Nessa stood in a yellow jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the bear coin then appeared in front of Nessa before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up yellow, as well as adding a yellow skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

* * *

"Prideful Lion! Jungle Spirit Red!"

"Noble Eagle! Jungle Spirit Blue!"

"Wild Wolf! Jungle Spirit Green!"

"Fierce Bear! Jungle Spirit Yellow!"

"Forgotten Forests No More! Power Rangers Jungle Spirit!", they shouted.

Hopina and the rangers then rushed at each other.

* * *

At the game, Loren's heart beat fast from nervousness. She looked out into the crowd as Val approached.

"You ready Loren?" She asked.

"Of course. Why?" Loren asked.

Val shrugged, "I don't know. You just seem like you have some things on your mind."

"Val, the only thing I have on my mind is this night."

" _I think we both know that's not true Loren._ " Jemas telepathically said.

" _What are you talking about Jemas?_ " Loren asked, trying not to look too weird to those nearby.

" _You're worried about the team. You've been that way since I told you that Hopina had returned._ " Jemas reasoned.

" _I'm sure they have things handled without me._ " Loren replied.

" _Are you trying to convince me or yourself?_ " Jemas asked.

Loren sighed before putting down her palm palms in defeat. Her Coach saw this and walked over.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Loren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm truly sorry coach, but there's something else I have to do tonight. Something more important." She said.

"Like what exactly Loren? This is the first game and you are one of our top cheerleaders. I can't have you running off now." The coach said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Loren said before turning and walking towards the locker room.

"Loren!" Val shouted.

"Ms. Drake, if you leave now, you do realize you are out right?" The coach asked, arms crossed.

Loren didn't answer and simply ran towards the locker room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Cameron was kicked down besides the rest of the team as Hopina laughed.

"Still not good enough huh?" She said.

"Wanna test that?" A voice called out.

Hopina then turned to see Loren, now back in regular clothes, running up to the scene.

"Ahhh, Pinky." Hopina said.

Nessa gingerly rose rose her head, "Your game done?" She asked.

"No. I left." Loren said before inserting her deer coin into her morpher.

She then spun the wheel on her morpher, "Jungle Spirits, Awaken!"

* * *

Loren stood in a pink jungle with her left arm up above her head. A white body suit then appeared with gold bands around the gloves and boots as well as a gold belt on her waist. A projection of the deer coin then appeared in front of Loren before slamming into her chest, coloring the torso, arms from the gold band up, and legs from the gold band up pink, as well as adding a pink skirt. An image of the coin then appeared on her chest and a visorless helmet then formed before the visor slammed down over her eyes, completing the suit.

* * *

"Graceful Deer! Jungle Spirit Pink!" Loren shouted with her Deer Shield already in hand.

"Now a real challenge!" Hopina said, leaping through the sky.

Loren ran and jumped up, putting her feet first. She then drop kicked Hopina to the ground, landing on her feet before then rushing in. Hopina got to her feet before she began getting slashed by the sharp antlers on her shield. Hopina then got back to feet once again and rushed in. Loren dropped and rolled away from the attack and then stood behind her enemy.

Hopina then turned and prepared to jump again, but found that both of her ankles were in pain. Looking down, Hopina saw that she had slices on her ankles. She was then hit in the back by Nessa's hammer and sent to the ground. The four then ran over to their pink teammate.

"Nice going princess. Take out her main source of mobility and we can end this faster." Nessa said.

"Speaking of which," Loren summoned her cannon, "shall we?"

The others summoned their cannons as well, combining them into their giant cannon. Getting into place, the rangers gave Cam their coins, which he put into the cannon as well as his own.

"Jungle Spirit Bomb!" Cameron called out, pulling the trigger.

The ball of energy hit Hopina and destroyed her in a large explosion.

"So guys, is she going to-"

Jason was cut off by sudden rumbling in the ground. The five looked to see Hopina suddenly reappear and grow to giant size.

"You're a major jinx, you know that?" Nessa said to Jason.

"Jungle Zords, Combine!" Cameron called out.

* * *

When the Megazord combined, the five teens jumped in and manned their controls.

"Jungle Spirit Megazord, complete!" The team shouted.

"Let's hop into the action rangers!" Hopina yelled, jumping high into the night.

When she came back down, she kicked the megazord in it's chest, the machine stumbling back a few steps.

"So, what's the strategy? Anyone have an idea?" Cameron asked.

Loren snapped her fingers, "Got one. Ronny, spread the wings. Nessa, put our energy into our jumping power."

Nessa and Ronny followed the suggestions, Loren clutching her controls tight.

The megazord then jumped up, using its wings to drift through the night sky. Loren then made the antlers on her Deer Zord to slice into Hopina. The rabbit monster got to her feet as the Megazord turned around for another strike.

"Jason, Wolf Howl!" Loren commanded.

The wolf zord shot out it's rings, which wrapped around Hopina, keeping her from moving too much. However, the rabbit jumped upwards, much to Loren's glee. The megazord then sliced into Hopina's feet similar to how Loren did on the ground.

"Rabbit's feet may be lucky, but you're not having the best luck huh?" Loren taunted.

"You know she can't hear you right?" Ronny asked.

"She's having her moment bro. Just let it slide." Jason whispered to his friend.

Hopina tried to jump again, but once again found her legs to be too injured. The megazord then swung back around for yet another attack. The antlers of the deer zord charged up with blue energy as it reared closer.

"Jungle Spirit Strike!" Loren yelled.

The megazord then slashed Hopina as it flew right by Hopina. The rabbit then fell back and exploded for the second time that night.

In the cockpit, Loren rose to her feet, "Spirit Freed."

* * *

Loren slowly slid into her home, quietly shutting the door as to not wake anyone.

"Where did you go?" A voice asked.

Loren jumped and turned see her father watching her.

"Huh?" Loren asked, holding her chest.

"Your coach called and told me and your mother that you ran off during the game." Mr. Drake said with crossed arms.

Loren's heart sunk; she didn't plan on telling her parents tonight, but she didn't really have a choice now.

"Can we not right now dad?" She asked.

"It's either you deal with me now, or your mother tomorrow morning. Your choice." He said.

Loren remembered how much of a cheerleader enthusiast her mother was and dropped her bag at the door.

"Okay Dad. I went out with my friends to finish a project we were working on." She said.

"That you never told us about? My daughter, you are many things; but a skilled liar you are not." Mr. Drake said with a slight smile.

Loren mentally cursed herself, "I went out because I just needed to be with my friends."

"But why?" Mr. Drake asked.

" Well...", Loren said before looking straight into her dad's eyes, "I wanted to check on them. I was worried that they'd be hurt by a monster attack near where they were. After Val at the canyon...I couldn't stand the thought of another one of my friends getting hurt, let alone four of them. So I left the game and lost my spot on the team for the season. I would do it again in a heartbeat too."

Silence hung for a bit before her father chuckled.

"Your mother and I did tell you to choose what was most important right? I guess you already put it into action." Mr. Drake said, "I'll tell your mother tomorrow morning, for now, go get some rest. You may not be a cheerleader anymore, but you're still a high school student.

Loren nodded and made her way upstairs. Thinking over tonight's events, she smiled. She lost her cheerleading position sure, but it was worth it to protect her friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So ends another chapter of Jungle Spirit. Not much to say overall because it's a very straight forward chapter. As you can tell, I went ahead and brought in Val, who is Loren's injured friend from chapter 1. Didn't really plan on giving that a continuation, but hey, it kinda fit the narrative. Right?**

 **Next time on Jungle Spirit.**

 _ **TITLE:** The Eagle and the Wolf _

_**SYNOPSIS:** A new Evo Beast attacks and turns Ronny and Jason against each other! Trapping the others in a maze, Ronny and Jason must try to help each other despite their new found animosity. Will they save the team and regain their friendship? Or will tensions rise too high?_

 **If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

 **Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


End file.
